Professor, Please Help
by court2010
Summary: As requested! Hermione desperatly informs Snape that Harry was abused by his uncle over the summer holiday. Snape discovers that Hermione also endured abuse over the holiday. Can Snape help these two? Pairings: Hermione/Draco and Harry/Luna
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own this, or I'd be richer than the queen!

Prologue

"_You stupid, stupid girl!" Mr. Granger exclaimed as he slapped Hermione across the face. "I cannot wait until you go back to your damned magic school! All you do is create havoc in this house!" He then grabbed her by her shirt collar and shoved her across the room. Hermione stumbled to keep her balance._

"_You foolish girl!" He slapped her across the face again, harder. Hermione's hand shot up to her cheek where her father had slapped her, strongly. She didn't even know what she had done wrong. Her father was recently exposing random eruptions of rage. She knew something was beginning to be wrong with him. Hermione couldn't wait until it was time to return to school, to get away from him. Get back to a home of peace, and free of abuse._

_Mrs. Granger did nothing to protect Hermione, she was much too afraid of her husband now that he'd developed a raging anger problem. Mrs. Granger winced every time her husband struck Hermione, but she did nothing about it. She couldn't leave him; she was financially dependent on her husband. Hermione also noticed the numbers of patients in her father's dentistry clinic were declining. They too could not bear to be around the horrifying man. _

"_You outrageous girl, do you have any idea how it is to not be able to tell others where my daughter attends school? I can't possibly say she's at a magical school!" Her father mocked. "You are a shame to the family, Hermione! A shame!"_

_Mr. Granger then grabbed Hermione by her shoulder and shoved her against the wall. Hermione felt a piercing pain down her arm and she slid to the floor. Her father moved closer to her, cowering over her, he spit in her face and left the room as her mother watched on in fear._

"_You're not my daughter," he sneered as he left her on the floor, pain throbbing in her arm. Hermione yearned for her return to Hogwarts to begin her sixth year; soon she wouldn't be able to physically endure the pain of this every day. A tear lined down Hermione's face as she recollected her joyful times at school, but even more than that… she missed her father, before he'd gone mad. _

A/N: My apologies for the short length, I was just eager to get this started. The general plot was not my idea, it belongs to jessirose85! Thanks again for the fantastic story line. I hope I don't disappoint you. erm


	2. Home on Privet Drive

Harry Potter began to pack his belongings into his trunk; it was time to return to Hogwarts tomorrow, finally. He sighed in relief. This dreadful summer was soon to be over. Harry picked up a school book from the floor of his bedroom, and then suddenly dropped it. Harry's hand immediately went to his side as he breathed in a sharp pain, surly his rib was broken, his may even be punctured as well.

The fact that Harry was in mourning of the recent death of his godfather meant nothing to his abusive uncle. This injury was the tip of the iceberg of his summer's tormenting endures. Uncle Vernon had frequently used physical abuse as a punishment all throughout the years of Harry's growth, but this summer it took a turn for the worse.

Before it was just a sharp slap, or a quick whip from his uncle's the belt with threats of more punishment. This year the threats turned to actions, abusive actions. Harry was injured the majority of the summer, he frequently sustained major bodily grievances, from broken bones to heavy bruises.

"Potter!"

A voice called from downstairs, his aunt's voice. Harry quickly opened his bedroom room and dashed downstairs, to not keep her waiting in the hope that she wouldn't give her husband a bad report on Harry's half.

"The lawn, it looks like a disaster. You must mow it, pluck weeds, and then put a layer of fertilizer on it." Aunt Petunia glared at her dreadful nephew, "and if I don't see it being up to my standards, no dinner, and no ride to the station tomorrow."

Harry nodded and began to walk near the door.

"And if I don't like your results… I'm sure my husband will be equally as disappointed…"

Harry felt a shiver of fear as he mumbled, "yes, ma'am," and stepped outside into the hot England sun. It was a scorching summer day; Harry already had sweat dripping from his brow before he even began his work.

Harry groaned as the pain in his side became unbearable as he yanked the chain to start the lawn mower.

"_One more day, just one more day and I can return to my real home."_

Soon the lawn was perfectly mowed. Clean cut, horizontal lines were newly spread across the vibrant green lawn. Harry hoped his perfection would satisfy his relatives as he began to kneel down and slowly puck every weed from the root.

Throbbing pain stung through Harry's side, into his lung as he gasped sharp painful breaths. Harry mentally assured himself that this was all going to be done soon. One more day and he would be returning to Hogwarts.

Harry was soon spreading the last of the lawn fertilizer; exhausted and dehydrated he had finished the lawn. He looked at his work, Harry couldn't find a flaw, but however, his uncle's satisfaction would be another story.

Harry went inside quietly, unsure if his uncle was home or not. He went to the sink and poured himself a glass of whatever that he instantly gulped down. He heard a door open and then slam shut. Harry quietly rinsed out his glass and returned it to the cupboard, shutting the door just before his uncle boomed through the house.

"Potter!"

"_No!" _Harry's mind buzzed,_ "what could I have possibly done?"_

Uncle Vernon marched up to Harry, his face redden with anger, "I put a house over your head, clothes on your back, food in your stomach, and this is how you repay us!"

Harry didn't have the slightest clue of what Vernon was talking about, "sir, I'm sorry. Whatever I did." Harry stammered.

"You don't even know what you did? Are you blind, boy? You may be a freak, but you still have eyes! Can you not see the mud you tracked in on the kitchen floor?" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry's heart sank; he saw a smudge of a footprint leading by the door. Devastated, Harry looked at his uncle, knowing what was coming next.

A/N: Short again, but I'm just getting into this… Reviews make all the difference in my updating speed…


	3. Home at Last

A/N: If you haven't read one of my stories before, I usually keep my beginning couple chapters short, intentionally, so I don't end up writing myself into a situation that ends up not working out. Once I get the plot truly decided and planned then I begin then my usual 1,000 word chapter minimum. I hope you haven't given up on me! ^_^

Harry sat on his bed, holding a facial tissue over his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. His whole body was aching at that moment. Harry would give anything to be anywhere but where he was. He stood up and walked away from the bed, to the mirror, looking at his appearance after his uncle's last abuse on him. Once his nose stopped bleeding, from where his uncle elbowed him in the face, Harry thought, there wouldn't be any more signs of damage. But Harry then saw a deep purpling color begin to appear around his nose area. A bruise was forming. A pit sunk in Harry's stomach. There was no way that would be healed by tomorrow. It would probably be even more dominate over his face. Yet, Harry didn't feel distress over it; he was too thrilled that tonight was his last night at number four Privet Drive.

Tomorrow eventually did come. Harry woke up feeling elated, time to leave this dreaded place. Harry bounded out of bed, and dressed. As he pulled his shirt down over his body, he glanced into the mirror. A darkish bruise covered his nose, and slightly below the skin under his eyes. Uncle Vernon must have broken his nose in his rage yesterday.

"Potter!"

Harry knew it was time to leave, throwing the last of his belongings into the trunk, he snapped it shut and carried it carefully down the stairs, as to not make any noise and anger his relatives. Even though Harry'sthe pain in the side of his chest was unbearable upon doing this, he had no choice. If his uncle got angry at him and decided to tremor over something, Harry could possibly miss the train. He would do his best to please his uncle today.

Soon the Dursley's family car was pulling into King's Cross Station; wordlessly Harry got out, quickly pulled his school trunk from the back of their car and took off towards platform nine and three quarters, pulling his trunk behind him.

Harry, trying to avoid the pressing looks of other students, who were surprised to already see him with injures, rapidly isolated himself in an empty cabinet. He felt relieved that Hermione and Ron hadn't spotted him yet.

Harry got his wand out, feeling grateful to hold it in his hand and actually be able to use it. Finally, Harry could use magic again. He pointed the wand at his face to cast a spell to remove his visual sign of damage. Harry began to think of the spell when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed abruptly as she slid open the train compartment door. "Harry, what happened?" She exclaimed as she then noticed his injured face. Nervously sat down next to her friend.

"Nothing, Hermione." Harry said jokingly, "you know me, pretty clumsy, I wasn't watching out and a door swung open." Harry lied with the first excuse he could come up with.

Hermione looked at him, thinking to herself how Harry is the furthest from being clumsy. She sighed and shook her head, knowing his summer couldn't have possibly be anything like what hers was. Hermione then lifted her wand and conjured a spell to repair his injury.

This reminded Harry of a similar scenario their first year when they had just met on the train and Hermione repaired his broken glasses. They both smiled at the memory, however Hermione felt somewhat sadden by how much has changed since then. Back when her family's home was safe and loving, and before Lord Voldemort was a personal threat to her close friends. Yet, she knew that time was destined to change and there was nothing she could do about it. But it still saddened her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when their train compartment door opened again. "Blimey! I've been looking all over for you two! You could have mentioned you guys were going to find a cabinet before I found you!" Ron exclaimed lightheartedly.

"Ron!" Harry was delighted to see his friend again. He stood up and shook the hand of his best mate. The two looked at each other, then suddenly grinned and wrapped themselves around each other, laughing as they embraced in a hug. Hermione looked on cheerfully.

"_I'm back, I'm finally home." _Harry thought.

Soon the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Hogwarts's grounds. Harry felt a smile creep across his face as he looked at the gorgeous castle, his wonderful home, illuminated in lights against the dark summer's sky. The trio left the train and journeyed their way to the castle.

Upon entering the Great Hall Ron and Hermione quickly took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Harry tried not to wince as he lifted his leg over the bench and took a seat with them. Ron didn't seem to notice, but Hermione looked at him worriedly, but didn't say anything. She wondered what how his summer really was.

"So," Harry began, was just simply pleased to be back at school, "how were your summers?"

"Awful!" Ron exclaimed, "Mum made me help out at Fred and George's joke shop all summer. She said I needed to get a job and start being an adult. She's gone mad!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed, but they were soon interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's opening speech and then the sorting hat began to unify the new students into their houses.

Soon the evening was over; students began to venture to their house common rooms. Ron, Hermione and Harry got up to follow the rest of their classmates. Hermione again noticed Harry cringe his face as he climbed from the bench before the Gryffindor table. Hermione shook her head faintly; she knew Harry was hiding something from her. She wondered what as she rubbed her aching, broken arm.

"Harry, come on," Ron added, turning around as he noticed that he and Hermione were already ahead of Harry.

"I'll be there soon, guys. Don't wait up, there's somebody I want to talk to." Harry responded as he saw Luna across the Great Hall and made his way over towards her.

A/N: Ah, my usual chapter length. Thanks for your patience. Have a beautiful evening!


	4. Flying and Falling

"Luna!" Harry gasped excitedly.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said with her usual smooth, soft voice.

"How was your summer?" He asked; as the Great Hall began to truly empty out.

"Sadly, rather unsuccessful, I was hoping to discover a preventative for nargles, but I could not." Luna said as she looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry grinned, "I'm sure you will eventually," as he thought she still is a little mad, but cute, very appealing actually. Harry looked at her long blonde hair, and felt an urge to touch it, just to see how soft it felt.

"Well, Harry," Luna began softly, "I must be going, I've got some unpacking to do, and classes start bright and early tomorrow."

Harry nodded and smiled at Luna understanding. Luna softly spoke a goodbye and turned to walk away.

"Luna?" Harry called back as she was almost to the stairway outside the Great Hall.

"Yes, Harry?" She said quizzically as Harry ran up to her.

Reaching out to touch her hand softly he spoke, "I just wanted to tell you that you, you look really pretty."

Luna felt her cheeks feel warm; as Harry saw sparks of color appear in them.

Smiling, "thank you, Harry," as she turned back around and continued on her way to her dormitory, leaving Harry standing alone in the Great Hall, feeling rather delighted.

(Later on)

"Fred and George told you to do what?" Ron exclaimed angrily when Harry had returned to their dormitory.

"At the end of last year, they both just humbly stated that Luna and I would possibly make a good couple," Harry said casually. "I never really thought anything of it since we're such good friends, but maybe that's a good thing. We've both got quite a bit in common."

Ron seemed not to be listening to Harry, "my brothers, my brothers who share my blood, they've never given me advise on girls! They never even thought to give me that Marauder's Map. I really feel snitched out by them. You're not even related to them, Harry!"

"Ron, they did mention that they heard Luna liked me. It's not like they just decided to be matchmakers one day. I'm sure if they thought a girl liked you, then they would tell you."

"Doubt it," Ron mumbled under his breath, slouching into his bed grumpily.

"She is rather—nice looking, don't you think?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Who?" Ron said, still distracted by the lack of advice he's received from his brothers.

"Luna! You halfwit!" Harry joked, and he took his bed pillow and tossed it across the walkway so that it comicality smacked Ron in the face.

Ron smiled a friendly smirk at his friend. "Yeah, I guess." Ron responded throwing the pillow back at Harry.

"I mean she's got good hair," Harry added and he embraced his pillow in his arms and began feeling nostalgic about his connection earlier in the evening. "I mean as far as nice hair goes." Harry hurriedly tossed in.

"I guess," Ron said. Then the two boys were quiet then. They lay in their dormitory beds, looking up at the ceiling, both deep in thoughts.

"Harry?" Ron asked turning over to look at his mate. "What other girls do you think have nice hair?"

(The next day)

When the morning arrived, Harry awoke, motivated, and tense, it was the first day of Quidditch practice. Harry felt deeply motivated for the fact that finally, Harry would soon be finding himself on a broomstick again, something he's longed to do for months. Yet, Harry still felt nervous for his broken rib injury from his Uncle Vernon. Would he even be able to fly properly? He gulped down his breakfast in the Great Hall, grabbed his broom and was out the door to the field.

Harry stepped out of the school and felt the crisp, fall breeze tousle his hair. He breathed deeply as his teammates approached him. The entire team seemed enthusiastic to get practicing, wanting to show off the skills they practiced over the summer holiday. Harry knew this would happen.

The entire team put their brooms into riding position and kicked off the ground. Harry hesitantly did the same. He felt an instant stab of throbbing pain down his side. He tightened his grip on the handle of his broomstick, trying to keep balance was hand. His broken rib was agonizing if he put any kind of pressure on it.

"Harry! C'mon!" His teammates called after him as he soared higher into the air and joined the rest of his friends.

(Meanwhile in the castle)

Professor Severus Snape was sweeping through the corridors of Hogwarts. Snape was in a rather foul mood, solely annoyed by the new first years and their tedious questions and their simple potions misunderstandings.

Snape gazed out the window of Hogwarts onto the grounds, "_Quidditch, _biggest waste of time if I ever knew one…" Snape thought to himself. _"Looks like the Gryffindors are practicing. Potter should be studying, not riding a broomstick. He's got a lot of work ahead of him if he wants to become an auror. Like that will happen. I don't know how he scored high enough to get into my class this year." _Snape then looked at Harry more closely _"looks like he's got a lot of work to do if he even wants to be a decent seeker this year as well." _

Snape then hesitated. He'd watched Harry play Quidditch for going on six years. He never seemed out of place on a broomstick before, yet at this moment he did. Potter swayed dangerously back and forth, he was just moving slide to side, while slowly going higher into the air. Typically, whenever Snape had passed by during Harry's practices before, Harry was always trying his best to try faster, more complicated moves. Snape's mind began to ponder as he looked even closer, something was wrong with him.

Snape's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Snape sucked in a short breath into his chest in horror; Harry had fallen off his broom, and was hastily plummeting closer and closer to the ground.

A/N: Quidditch was never an interesting part of HP for me, so I apologize for my lack of details in team members, etc. Have a beautiful evening!


	5. Suspicious Snape

A/N: Sorry, it's been such a long update. I was out on my porch writing this when I got bitten by a spider on my foot and had an allergic reaction. Since then I'm been on strong allergy medicine that has made me sleep constantly since then.

"Potter, you lunatic," Snape mumbled under his breath and he cast a charm on Harry, making him fall to the ground a little slower. Although, Snape was distant from where Harry was free falling from the sky, making the spell not as effective as normally it would be. Snape saw the boy hit the ground. Rolling his eyes, Snape moved swiftly down and out of Hogwarts, sweeping his way across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry!"

"Wake up!"

"Somebody get help!"

"Let's get him to the hospital wing!"

The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team turned to see Professor Snape approaching the field, his clock billowing behind him from the fresh autumn breeze.

"Look he's waking up!"

Snape arrived just as Harry started to open his eyes and toss side to side slightly on the grass.

"Potter, can you stand?" Snape sneered as though he smelled something foul. Harry seemed to realize what had happened and he nodded and began to stand up.

"Ah…" Harry gasped as his hand went to his side in pain as he buckled back onto the ground. Snape muttered a rude comment under his breath as he knelt down by Harry.

"Potter, put your arm over my shoulder. You're going to the hospital wing."

Harry did as he was told, feeling Snape's strength pulling him upwards to his feet. His team looked on at Harry and Snape, concerned. The moment Harry was placed on his feet, he felt his knees fall below him, but Snape still held his grip around him, holding him in place.

"Lean on me," Snape ordered Harry as he limped to the hospital wing with the help of Snape keeping him upright.

Harry was soon being led up the stairs of Hogwarts, "Potter, what do you think you were doing? I thought you were _good at Quidditch_." Snape asked sarcastically.

"Just—wasn't—paying—attention—sir." Harry coughed trying to maintain his breath. Harry found that rather hard since he main pain was in his ribs, although his leg was now throbbing.

"Don't play like I'm stupid, Potter." Snape added as Harry looked up at him momentarily, feeling surprised and confused about his accusation.

"Professor, I don't know what you're playing at." Harry responded, trying to keep his composure while he wondered what Snape was thinking.

"You know as well as I do that you were injured before that fall." Snape suspected.

Harry felt his heart drop, how could Snape know? Does Snape know about Uncle Vernon? Harry reassured himself that it was impossible for Snape to know about his summer holiday abuse.

"What? Professor, I don't understand what you're trying to play at?" Harry stammered, trying to hide the worry in his eyes.

"I see," Snape murmured.

"Honestly, Professor," Harry continued, "I don't—"

Snape, with growing suspicions, interrupted Harry, "your ignorance won't get past me, Potter." Snape spoke slyly as he opened the door the door to the hospital wing and helped Harry to a bed.

"What now have you done?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed kiddingly as she saw Harry enter.

"Quidditch," Snape replied as he dropped his supporting arm on Harry, forcing Harry to plummet onto the bed. Madam Pomfrey gave Snape a disapproving look, Snape shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside so she could examine her patient.

"Broken leg, we'll get that healed up so Professor Snape won't have to help you walk around to your classes," she joked as she continued her exam, moving up Harry's body. Soon she was approaching the sides the Harry's chest, Harry flinched in pain, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Broken ribs... two of them, that seems to be the extent of your injuries, I'll get the potions to heal that," Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped out to go to her medicine cabinet.

Harry and Snape sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes, trying to figure out each other's thoughts. Harry pressed all thoughts of Uncle Vernon from his head incase Snape decided to try and pry into his mind.

"Alright, drink these and you'll be out of here in no time," Madam Pomfrey said as she returned to Harry's bedside, handing him a couple vials of potions. Harry nodded and gulped them down. "Just sit here for a few minutes and I'll be back to exam the potion's results, then you can quickly be on your way, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she exited the hospital wing once again.

Harry knew something was going on with Snape. It was completely impossible that Snape was still staying in the hospital wing for pure concern over Harry's health. Snape was catching on, and that made Harry nervous.

"_I know Potter is up to something. He's involved with something dangerous; I am certain he was injured even before his fall from his broomstick. He better not be trying to do anything involving with banishing The Dark Lord. Potter should know the leave that up to The Order, yet that's never stopped him before. Stupid Potter, he's going to end up even more hurt, or killed if that's really what he's gotten himself into…"_

"It seems you're all healed Mr. Potter, and next time you might want to be a little more careful on that broomstick of yours." Madam Pomfrey said after she returned and inspected Harry's results from the potions.

"Thanks," Harry stammered, realizing he could again take a deep breath of air. Gratefully, he sucked the oxygen deep into his chest as he stood up and turned to leave, Snape at his side. Snape pushed open the hospital wing door, holding it open for Harry.

Once the door returned shut behind them Snape turned to Harry, looking deep into her green eyes, "Potter, I know you're involved with something, and you better stop before you end up in even deeper danger."

Harry stood looking at Snape, speechless and Snape then turned, and glided down the hallway leaving Harry standing alone in the hallway, nervousness arousing for the secret abuse.


	6. Help Hermione

Harry stood in the empty corridor, his mind buzzing. What was Snape onto? Did he suspect Harry's abuse, or was he leading into another direction of misfortune? Regardless, Harry was anxious to return to his dormitory and reassure Ron and Hermione he was alright.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had returned to their tower. Hermione, who was spending her day studying, about panicked when she saw that Harry wasn't with them, she quickly was informed of Harry's accident at practice and instantly grabbed Ron's hand and they headed out the portrait of the fat lady in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around to see a blonde boy approaching them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron muttered, annoyed.

"Heard Potter fell off his broomstick this morning," Malfoy jeered.

"Malfoy, just leave us alone," Hermione hissed as she took her good arm around Ron's and they continued to the hospital wing, commenting on what an arse Malfoy is to Ron in the meantime. The two soon rounded a corner and turned to see their friend standing by himself in the corridor.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled at his approaching friends, forgetting all the worries Snape had provoked in him. The three embraced in a relieved hug, Harry's smile deepened as he remembered what it felt like to not have to worry about the sake of his ribs.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked.

"Just forgot some stuff over the summer," Harry joked as Ron gave a slight, laugh. Although, Ron still sensed something with his best mate wasn't quite truthful. Nonetheless, the three happily returned to their dormitory and spent the rest of their day enjoying each other's presence.

The moon soon gazed its light over Hogwarts as Ron and Harry left Hermione, who was still studying in the common room, and they entered their dormitory. Harry plopped onto his bed, feeling a wonderful sensation as he felt incredible relief of relaxation that his bed wasn't able to supply his wounded body in the days previous. Harry sighed and sunk his head back into his pillow.

"Harry?" Ron asked politely.

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What really happened at Quidditch practice today?" Ron said perceptively.

Harry replied, "nothing, I just had a little difficulty remembering some bits about flying."

Ron wasn't satisfied with his response, "Harry, the very first time you rode a broomstick you were better than most people that play Quidditch at school! Mate, I know something must have happened on that broomstick."

"Ron, I really don't know what kind of information you're trying to jerk from me." Harry said, a bitter tone starting to appear in his voice.

Ron didn't say anything else. He sunk into his pillow as the two boys were silent.

"Harry, it's in your blood to be a good flyer. I know something happened up there." Ron spoke softly and then the silence returned.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah, mate?"

"There's something I want to tell you," Harry began, sounding nervous, a tone Ron wasn't accustomed with hearing Harry use. Harry sat up in his bed, Ron did the same. Ron looked at his friend, hoping to give him a look of trust. Harry clearly was hiding something.

"You know my Uncle?" Harry began as Ron nodded in agreement. "Well, I never really let anyone on to how badly my relatives treat me, especially him."

Ron looked at Harry, confused and in search for more details. Harry continued, "Ron…" Harry paused, looked Ron in the eyes and then turned away from his stare. "Ron, you can't tell a soul what I'm going to tell you."

"Of course. You know you can trust me." Ron assured Harry.

"Not even Hermione, not anyone," Harry added.

"I won't, Harry. I swear. What is it?"

"My uncle abuses me when I'm there for summer holiday." Harry spoke quickly.

"Harry…" Ron gaped.

Although, Harry was feeling relief after speaking his hidden truth and he didn't want feel like he wanted to stop there. "I got a few bones broken over the holiday, but the only injury that couldn't heal itself before the term began was my ribs."

Ron looked at Harry with hurt in his eyes.

"Today, when Madam Pomfrey said I had broken ribs, I knew it wasn't from the fall—"

Ron interrupted Harry, "that's what caused the fall…"

Harry nodded.

"I had no idea; you could have come to stay with my family! I can't believe Dumbledore would put you in such a place!" Ron exclaimed, feeling guilt sweep over his body.

"Ron, it's okay. You didn't know, nor did Dumbledore," Harry excused.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore," Ron said.

"I'm not telling anyone, and neither are you. You swore, Ron. I don't want anyone to find out about this, that's why I've always kept it to myself."

Ron nodded his head, knowing he agreed to keep quiet.

"And anyways, Snape is suspecting something." Ron looked at Harry quizzically. "He my before and during the fall, and like you, he knew right away something was behind it. On the way to the hospital wing he kept pressing me for why it happened. He thinks I'm up to something I bet."

"Harry, maybe that's not a bad thing, if you just told somebody then it would never happen again!" Ron exclaimed.

"You can't, Ron. You can't." Harry spoke.

Ron nodded, knowing he did promise to Harry that he would keep the secret as well. "You can trust me, Harry."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said as his head sunk back into his pillow feeling grateful to share his burden. Harry quickly fell asleep, leaving Ron alone in the dormitory with his endless thoughts.

Hours soon passed, yet Ron couldn't enter a slumber. His mind was buzzing; everything was making much more sense now. He heard Harry snore next to him. Ron decided to get up and go to the common room to take him mind off things.

Ron ventured down the stairs, "Hermione? What are you doing up?"

"Studying still, Ronald, I don't want to get behind." Hermione said as she yawned. "Why are you still up?"

"I've got a load on my mind," Ron sighed as he sat down next to her.

"You? You have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon! What could be on your mind?" Hermione laughed. Ron looked at her seriously. Hermione dropped her pleased expression.

Ron struggled internally, debating what to do. He swore to Harry, but Hermione could keep it from Harry that she knew as well. Then maybe the two of them could think of a plan so Harry would never have to return to his relatives.

Hermione interrupted Ron's thoughts, "Ron? You can tell me," Hermione pleaded delicately. Ron looked at her with a pained expression as he thought of his best mate upstairs sleeping. Yet, Ron was overcome with emotions and he began to tell Hermione the news of Harry's unspeakable holiday and everything else Harry told him about the flying accident, including the now suspicious professor.


	7. Dumbledore's Decline

A/N: I'm at my first day of college right now! Although, I took a summer course here over the summer, I'm still really jittery today. Nonetheless, I have a two hour wait until my next class, and I can't figure out how to connect to the school's internet, and I feel too out of my element to ask anyone here. At least I have this to help pass the time, and keep my mind of my first day fear! I wish I were braver like Harry Potter!

Hermione sat in her potions class in a daze, not listening to Professor Snape's lecture. Her mind was busy with thoughts of Harry.

"_How could this have happened? How could Harry of not said anything over all the years he's spent there. How could I have not noticed? This needs to be resolved. Ronald and I won't be able to do much. We need someone with authority to help, but I promised Ronald I wouldn't speak a word of this to anyone."_

"Miss Granger! Are you paying any attention?" Professor Snape barked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Yes, sir," Hermione blurted before returning to her thoughts.

"_And I can't believe Snape thinks Harry is up to something. Poor Harry, he never asks for anything that life throws at him. Snape should give him a break, bloody jerk of a teacher. But who do I tell? McGonagall? No, she wouldn't be able to do much help without Dumbledore. I'm quite angry at Dumbledore for allowing this to happen. But maybe he really hasn't a clue."_

"Granger! Either stop staring into space and pay attention in my class, or get out!" Snape barked again.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Hermione said as she decided she would tell Professor Dumbledore as soon as she could.

Hermione looked at the clock, waiting to be excused from Snape's class. The minutes seemed like longer as Hermione kept looking from her watch to her professor, until finally Snape ended his last class of the school day and swept out of the classroom.

Hermione quickly mentioned to Ron and Harry that she's got something to look up in the library, and as soon as they turned out of her sight she left and went off in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.

Soon after, Hermione found herself approaching his office, Hermione pondered what she would do about a password to enter, but as she came into closer view, she saw that the guardian to Dumbledore's office was spinning to reveal a set of stairs that lead up to his office. Hermione stepped on and went upward.

As she reached the door to Dumbledore's office she heard someone inside talking with Dumbledore, she faintly overheard arguing, arguing about some student or possibly a small group of students being mischievous. Hermione didn't think anything of the irony until her heart stopped. She heard someone say, Potter. Hermione tried to recognize the voice that was speaking with Dumbledore, it sounded so familiar, but the door muffled it just enough that she her ears couldn't decipher who it was. Then the door opened. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw Professor Snape in the doorway.

"Granger…" Snape hissed.

"Professor," Hermione answered as she stepped past Snape and into Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, this is truly a surprise," Dumbledore spoke as Hermione approached his desk.

Hermione leaned over the desk slightly so that Snape was completely undisclosed as she spoke, "I need to speak with you about something," she spoke softly.

"Of course, my dear!" Dumbledore said exclaimed.

"In private," Hermione added as she turned in motioning of the potions master that stood behind her. Hermione turned around just in time to see Snape roll his eyes and sweep out of the office, shutting the door loudly behind him. "Professor, I need to tell you something about Harry."

Dumbledore seemed to drop his joyous expression as nothing but seriousness covered his face. "Yes?"

"Professor, do you know about how Harry is treated at his relatives?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "I do realize that his relatives never were quite accepting of his presence in their home—"

"They absolutely abuse him!" Hermione interrupted the headmaster.

Dumbledore didn't seem to express any sort of emotion and this appalled Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I must ask, you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you aren't up to anything, are you?

Bewildered Hermione, exclaimed, "no! Did Professor Snape—Harry got the injuries from his uncle!"

"Ah," Dumbledore spoke as though he now understood the situation, for Snape was accusing the trio of being involved in something dangerous, but now Dumbledore knew Snape was mistaken.

Hermione stood watching her headmaster, in complete shock. "Excuse me, professor? Are you going to do anything?"

Dumbledore, in ignorance of the severity of Harry's abuse, shoved the thought aside in his mind. "I don't believe this is anything you need to fret over, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore watched Hermione's reaction as felt the urge to sigh in stress. It tore at his heart when Snape had told him just moments before about Harry's injury before his Quidditch practice fall. Dumbledore played oblivious with Snape and Hermione, but he knew the truth. He knew Snape was wrong with his accusation and he knew Hermione was more than right.

But Dumbledore had his mind full of worry lately. Every moment of Dumbledore's day was spent in destroying horcruxes, Voldemort's horcruxes. Dumbledore knew it would only be a little longer until Voldemort would be human again, and then it was all up to Harry.

"I see," Hermione added, interrupting Dumbledore's reprehensible behavior, "thank you, sir," she grunted politely as she ventured back out of Dumbledore's office, shutting his office door behind her.

Hermione breathed in air deeply outside of his door, trying to maintain her emotional stability. She was soon stepping off the stairs to the office and she found herself back in the corridors. Hermione felt frustration, guilt and a plethora of other emotions. She felt her throat choke up in despair.

Hermione then found herself running down the hallway, trying to quickly get back to her common room before her tears escaped her eyes. She was almost there, only one more corner then up another hallway.

Except…

_Wham!_


	8. Misunderstandings and Truths

"Granger!" Exclaimed a blonde haired boy, Draco Malfoy, who had instinctively grabbed Hermione is his arms to keep their balances after their extremely, unlikely encounter.

"Malfoy," Hermione said just as surprised, especially as she began to take notice and realize their closeness. Hermione and Draco shared a moment of quick, unusual eye contact before Hermione spoke. "Excuse me, Malfoy." She whizzed as she spun out of his arm's reach.

Hermione began to take steps away before she then heard Malfoy speak to her, "wait, are you alright?"

Hermione whirled back around. "What would ever make you care?"

"I'm not, err, I mean, I don't care," Malfoy began awkwardly that he was showing his emotions to her, since they've never been close to getting along in the past. "You just seem like something is bothersome."

"Well, I'm fine and you have no need to be concerned," Hermione said as she turned back around and left Malfoy standing alone in the corridor as she headed off back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione soon found herself walking through the portrait of the fat lady and entering the common room, where Ron and Harry quickly took notice to her. Harry called out and waved Hermione over to them and she soon approached them on the couch in front of a fire.

"Harry, how are you?" Hermione said, Ron picking up in her worried tone.

"I'm great, Hermione," Harry said, noticing the worried tone as well, he glanced over to Ron, who immediately shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Harry asked suspiciously.

In a higher pitch than normal she answered, "everything is excellent, Harry. Why wouldn't it be?" Hermione felt so much guilt for everything Harry went through over the summer, and she had no idea. Hermione still felt compassion for her friend, even though she was in the same situation as him, possibly an even worse situation because no adults knew of Hermione's abuse. Hermione felt a throb of pain in her arm as she recollected about her summer.

Harry looked at her confused at her odd behavior, and then he heard an exasperated groan escape Ron. Ron was obviously getting frustrated at Hermione's behavior, but why? Harry knew something was going on between them. He turned to Ron, looking at him distrustfully, wondering what he was hiding.

Then Harry knew.

"I can't believe you, Ron!" Harry exclaimed standing up away from his friends.

Hermione instantly stood up, "and it's a good thing he did, Harry! Why didn't you just tell us? I would have understood."

Harry glared his face in absolute vehemence, "no, Hermione, there is no way you could have understood."

Harry spent the entirety of the rest of his day trapped inside the loneliness of his dormitory. Anger filled Harry's body, engrossing him in feelings of dishonesty and loss of trust in his friendships.

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Hermione and Ron were in quite the ferocious quarrel. And Hermione had spurted that she had told Dumbledore, making Ron even more furious at her. However, their argument eventually came to an end, resulting in neither one speaking with the other and they both stormed out of the common room in rage.

Time passed and Harry grew bored in his empty room. He ventured out slowly, hoping Ron and Hermione were not still there, he wasn't ready yet to talk to them. Harry sighed gratefully seeing that they were gone and he stepped out from the portrait of the fat lady into the corridors, deciding to see where the night would lead him.

Harry strolled the hallways until he saw a girl with long blonde hair streaming down her back, Luna. Harry called out her name and she stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Why hello, Harry," Luna grinned.

"Luna, hi. How are you?" Harry began to make small talk with Luna. The two soon were deep in conversation about Dumbledore's Army, and they soon found themselves sitting next to each other, inching closer as their conversation quicken with excitement.

"I just wish we could do something like that again this year. I really enjoyed it and you are really a brilliant teacher!"

"Yeah?" Harry murmurs, engrossed in his thoughts of Luna, she was like him. Luna knew how it felt to be lonely and not have many friends, very similar to how Harry was currently feeling. Another thing they sadly had in common was that they both knew how it felt to be spoken of by other students. They both knew what it felt like to have voices hushed when entering a room.

Harry wasn't listening to a word Luna was saying, he noticed a strand of her long hair had fallen from behind her ear. Harry slowly reached his hand up and twirled it within his two fingers. Luna stopped talking and looked at him in the eyes as Harry tucked it back behind her ear.

"Harry…" She said softly, and Harry then turned his body to face her. Harry looked deep into her ears and took his hand to cup her face, pulling it towards his and they kissed.

Luna and Harry treasured their moment of closeness in the hopes in wouldn't end. They both were longing for this moment for some time now, and they deepened the intensity of their lips on each other. Harry pulled himself in front of Luna, his hands gently around her body, exploring the shape of her physique. His hands moving from her face to her back to her sides to her outer thighs. Harry heard Luna giggle and he slowly moved his hands upward. His fingertips at the hem of her skirt, and he was inching further up on the outside of her skirt.

"POTTER! LOVEGOOD!"

They instantly jerked apart and Harry's hand shot out from where it was, they were no longer alone in their corridor. They were now joined by Professor Snape.

A/N: I had my first week of college; I just finished a three hour chemistry lab (I felt like HP in potions class the whole time!). I think this was the most exhausting, stressful week I've had in my life. College fulltime is quite and adjustment and I'm afraid it will increase the time span between updates and I've been spending my free time making videos for my youtube channel. Don't think this story is forgotten, it's just I've got a lot on my plate right now!


	9. Surprised Snape

A/N: Good luck in school, Boots. (^_^) Alaska… that must be beautiful!

The pair instantly stood up, Luna straightened out her school skirt. Snape eyed Potter in complete disgust as he perceptually compared his behavior to something his father would have done. Thinking how ostentatious they both could be.

"Twenty points, from both of your houses. Miss Lovegood I will be informing your head of house about this behavior. Not so fast Mr. Potter, you're most definitely not getting away with this portentous behavior. You are coming with me."

With that being said Snape spun around, his cloak twirling around him in a magical manner and he slide down the hallway. Harry forcibly followed. They were soon before Snape's office door, which he flung open and strongly pointed a finger at the seat in front of his desk, and Snape walked around to the other side he shoved Harry into the seat himself.

"Potter, I know you are a conniving little—"

"Excuse me, Professor?" Harry stood back up. Snape was clearly over analyzing the situation. It was nothing, but innocent curiosity. Harry and Luna both knew that was all their behavior was, nothing more, nor would it ever develop into anything more serious. At least not for a long time, until they've left Hogwarts. "I don't see what the problem is," Harry finished.

"You don't see what the problem is? You are as dimwitted as your father I'm afraid. Doing nothing but taking advantage of innocent girls." Harry felt his insides grow warm with frustration. "Just like what your father did you your mother."

That was it. Harry's short fuse had reached its limit.

"You don't know anything, Snape!"

"Really, Mr. Potter, I would beg to differ. As you and I both know there was one point where your mother and I were somewhat close." Harry knew he was referring to when he stepped into Snape's memory and viewed his past in Dumbledore's pensive during their Occlumency lessons in a previous year.

"I witnessed her entire fixation with Potter. Did you, Potter?" Snape sneered his last name as though he was still talking about to his father and not his guiltless son.

Harry glared at him from across the desk. "I didn't think so. You weren't even a mere existence or thought."

Harry eyed Snape with a passion of loathing. "You're excused, but anymore of this behavior and I will be forced to take more authoritative action," Snape called out as Harry quickly stood up and stomped from Snape's office. H

Harry continued to walk angrily the entire way back to his common room. Once the portrait of the fat lady opened her passage way, Harry felt even more anger arise as he saw Ron and Hermione. They were clearly heated with each other as well, for they sat on opposite sides of the common room.

They both tried to get Harry's attention, or more importantly, Harry's forgiveness. That wasn't going to happen though. Harry avoided their pleading looks as he stomped up to his dormitory, slamming the door behind him Harry felt even more alone then he had earlier.

Back in the common room Hermione went over to Ron, yet he still wanted nothing to do with her. Ron turned his back and opened up a school book. Hermione knew it was pointless; it took a lot to get Ron to open a book.

Hermione sighed and hopelessly stepped out of the common room to go and clear her head. She walked alone, unconsciously rubbing her still aching arm. She knew the bone was beginning to heal by natural means, but she knew there was something wrong with it. Something in her arm was starting to heal improperly.

"_Something has to be done about Harry. He can't live how I do. I know his situation must be much worse. And poor Harry already has so many difficulties in his life that nobody can even comprehend. I can't believe Dumbledore hasn't done anything about it. It's been a couple days since he's known about it. Dumbledore must do something." _Then something clicked in Hermione's mind. "_What if he doesn't? If Dumbledore was going to do something surely he would have done it by now. I have to get Harry help. I need to abolish the problem once and for all."_

Hermione then remembered something Ron had told her the night he revealed Harry's secret. Harry had admitted to Ron that after the fall in Quidditch practice Snape already knew that Harry was injured before he landed on the ground.

Snape was growing suspicious of Harry's injuries, Hermione was certain. Hermione also knew that Snape would never come to the conclusion that it was abuse causing this damage. Hermione was clever enough to know that Snape would not forget something like that very easily. Snape was a very suspicious man when needed. And with Harry's injures, he was certainly disbelieving.

Hermione soon found herself headed off in a certain direction of the school. Walking with determination towards the dungeons.


	10. Helpless Hermione

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood before Snape's office door. She felt her gut urging her to run away, back to the common room. But she knew she had to do this. This would help Harry, and he couldn't get any madder at her. Raising her good arm, Hermione knocked on the door that seemed to fly open seconds later.

"What do you want, Granger?" Spat Snape.

"Professor, I need to speak with you." Hermione said defiantly.

"What could you possibly have to speak to me about?"

"Harry," Hermione stated looking into his cold eye.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "you may come in."

Snape motioned for Hermione to take a seat before his desk, as he sat on the other side. "What seems to be the problem with Mister Potter?" Snape was obviously trying to hide the curiosity in his voice, although he was still disgusted by Harry's behavior with Luna that he caught earlier.

"I am aware that you know, Harry was injured before his fall during Quidditch practice," Hermione began as Snape leaned forward. "I'm sure you've been wondering how—"

"I could care less about Potter." Snape interrupted. "And I'm surprised you, his good friend, is here to rat out his mischievous business."

Hermione looked at Snape. Mischevious? Now it was even clearer to her what exactly Snape was thinking that Harry received his injuries from, some kind of trouble he was finding himself in, like usual Voldemort misfortune.

"Professor, I'm afraid you're mistaken." Snape glared an eye at her. "Harry… Harry has been abused over the summer."

Snape's peering eyes opened a bit wider in surprised, which he instantly tried to cover. "I'm not going to fall for you making excuses to cover for Potter." Snape said, unsure if she was telling the truth or concealing what was really occurring.

"Professor Snape, please! I'm not lying about this. His uncle beat him all summer. I wouldn't lie about this. I've told Dumbledore and he hasn't done a thing!" Snape realized now that's what she was to see him about that day they ran into each other in his office. "I knew you wouldn't forget something like your suspicions of Harry's injuries and that's why I decided to tell you as well!"

"Get up," Snape sneered. "You won't come into my office and tell me lies." Snape stood up in his chair and walked closer to Hermione.

She looked up from her chair into his cold eyes and pleaded him to believe her. As much as Snape was actually starting to begin to believe her, he still just wanted her out of his office so he could analysis the situation and discover the possibility of Harry's truth for himself.

Looking down at Hermione he told her again she has said her squabble and now needs to leave. Hermione still wanted to make sure Snape really did believe her; she wasn't going to leave until she was certain. She wanted someone to help her now and she was going to do anything to get that. Except then Snape reached his hand down and snatched her by the elbow, on her bad arm, to remove her himself.

Hermione yelped in pain as Snape instantly let go, feeling a bone wiggle in his hand, and looked at her in the eyes, peering into her mind. Yet Snape didn't say a word as Hermione fell back down into her chair.

"Sorry, Professor, I um, bumped into a bookcase in the library." Hermione said, as she stood up and went to the door, looking away from him. For her eyes began to glisten in painful tears. "Thank you," she politely sighed as she left his office, shutting the door behind her, knowing Snape had probably discovered her secret as well.

Sitting back down in his desk chair, Snape sighed. It all made sense to him now. He knew he was wrong about what he believe Harry was up to. For a moment Snape stared into the gloom of his dark office, maybe he and Harry weren't so different after all. Snape recalled some abusive memories from his past. Then Snape shook the thought from his head, after all it was Potter he was thinking about. They would never be the same. And Hermione, too, Snape couldn't believe these two discoveries. He leaned back in his office chair as he pondered what he might do about his newfound discovery.

Meanwhile, outside Snape's office, Hermione stood in the murky dungeon hallway, rubbing her sore arm. When she heard someone walk up to her. Hermione twisted her head to see who was there. Draco Malfoy was approaching her, quickly.

"What happened?" He asked looking at her arm.

"Nothing, really," Hermione sighed, too stressed that Snape knew her secret to care who she was talking to.

"Yeah, right," Draco said sarcastically, and gently put a hand on her shoulder, and he was surprised when Hermione didn't push it off. She certainly wasn't rejecting him like she did during their previous encounter.

"What are you doing in the dungeons again anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Can't I visit my favorite professor?" Malfoy said wittily, beckoning towards Snape's door. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to take a step away. "Wait," Draco began. "If you tell about your secret I'll tell you mine."

Hermione spun around, her hair twirled around her. "What do you mean? I have no secret," Hermione said annoyed that another person was catching onto her.

"I know you, you're tough. You would have a trembling lip over an injury that wasn't pretty harsh. So what'd you do to it?" Draco said moving closer to her.

"Well you're wrong. I'm a huge wimp and I just bumped it." Hermione added with a little sass.

Draco ignored her last statement, "Alright, I'll tell you my secret first, if that'll help you open up." Hermione looked at him, intrigued. "My parents, they're spies for The Order."


	11. Dumbfounded Draco

Hermione looked at Draco in utter unbelieving denial. "Malfoy, I'm not stupid…" She trailed off still wondering if it could be true. Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age, was quickly putting the puzzle pieces together. "That's why you attempted to befriend me earlier, and why you're going to Snape now."

Draco eyes widen as he smiled, "you are quite clever…"

They stood in the quiet, eerie dungeon, until Hermione spoke, "how did this happen?"

"My father found out about Snape being a spy," Malfoy began bluntly. "When I first heard the news I thought Snape would be killed in a matter of days. I was certain my father would inform You-Know-Who about his traitor." Hermione nodded, listening intently. "However, then I learned of my father's true colors. He's been wanting out of The Death Eaters for ages, mainly just because of the threats it provides. So he joined The Order."

"When did all this happen?" Hermione asked.

"The middle of the summer," Draco replied. "I know you haven't been to headquarters in some time, so I was right to assume you didn't know about this…"

"Mmm…" Hermione agreed.

"It's been some extra stress on the family, especially with Bellatrix still being a strong supporter of You-Know-Who, but I know we've taken a lot of pressure of Snape, now that he's not alone. You turn now. What's your secret about that arm there?"

"What?" Hermione stammered, so engrossed in this new discovery she had completely forgotten about what began their conversation. She paused, debating if this was a truth she wanted to share. She looked into Draco's eyes, except an awkward feeling soared up through her; she bowed her head back down as a strand of hair fell before her eyes.

"Hermione… What is it?" Draco asked, in a caring voice she hadn't ever heard him use before. Then she felt a finger below her chin, raising it upwards. Hermione again found herself looking into Draco's eyes as he took a step forward. "Really, you can tell me, we're on the same side now after all."

Hermione cracked a smile. Malfoy's hand then reached upward gently, to tuck the loose lock of hair back behind her ear, but Hermione, used to seeing her father raise his hand in his less gentle way, instinctively flinched slightly.

"No…" Draco whispered. Hermione turned her head, humiliated. Draco, too, was smart enough to instantly figure out her secret. "Who?" He asked softly.

"My father…" She replied so quiet he could barely hear her. Malfoy slowly reached her arm around her, pulling her towards him. Hermione landed her face in the crook of his neck. "He wasn't always like this. It just began this summer, and my mum thinks he's just stressed and won't consider leaving him. I can't go back, and Christmas break is coming soon." Hermione let out a sigh as Draco moved his hands up her back, comforting her. Hermione felt relief for the first time in a long time. Finally, it wasn't just her secret anymore. She didn't have to bear it alone.

"Do you want to go talk more?" Draco asked as Hermione looked up into his face. Hermione nodded as Draco tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, this time she didn't flinch.

Meanwhile, In Snape's office, Snape still sat behind his desk, pondering his discovery. Something inside the potion's master knew it was true, for both of the children's abuse. Sitting up more, Snape knew something had to be done. He stood up and went to his door, for he was going to tell Dumbledore, and convince him that he needs to take action.

The office door creaked open as Snape stepped out, and just in time to see Draco and Hermione turn a corner before him, hand in hand.

The two young students found themselves in an empty corridor; they slide their backs down the wall until their bottoms were on the floor, as Hermione began to pour her heart out to Draco.

"I can't believe you haven't even told Harry or Ron," Malfoy said astounded at all Hermione had to say.

"Neither can I." She sighed. The two looked into each other's eyes. In the past hour they've gotten more close to each other than the entireness that they've each other. Malfoy tilted his head to the side. Hermione took a short breath, but did the same. Malfoy leaned over, making his face closer to hers. Hermione sat up, moving her lips towards Draco, except they were then interrupted.

"Hermione!"

She instantly knew whose voice it was, she whirled her head around in shock as she saw Harry Potter looking at her, absolutely floored.

"Harry," Hermione began as she got up, but it was too late, Harry had left.

Malfoy reached an arm back around Hermione. "Next time you speak to him, tell him whose side my parents and I are on. I trust he can keep that under wraps. And then he'll begin to understand about us…" Draco looked her in the eyes, Hermione beamed and Draco then rushed his lips towards hers. No one was going to interrupt them this time.

A/N: In my chemistry lab today, I accidentally dropped a crucible (small porcelain container) and it shattered all over the floor. Within a second the room was quiet as a pin, mind you a chemistry lab is pretty loud. Then my professor came running over (we were using toxic chemicals today). It was just like a perfect scene in a movie. I just had to share that little antidote…


	12. Snape's Sorrow

A/N: Dear, anonymous… Looks like you've caught how well I actually proof read! LOL! Enjoy…

"Ron!" Harry gasped as he entered back through the portrait hole. Ron spun around, in disbelief that his best mate was speaking to him again. "Ron," Harry repeated as he approached his friend. Then he spoke quietly, "did you know Malfoy and Hermione are _an item?"_

"No…" Ron hissed, "can't be true. Who told you?"

"Nobody! I just saw them!" Harry exclaimed. Ron shook his head. Then the two got quiet as Harry remembered his distrust in Ron.

"Listen, Harry, I didn't mean to—"

Harry put a hand up, interrupting Ron, "let's just forget about it."

On the other side of Hogwarts Professor Snape was nearing the entryway to Dumbledore's office.

"Droobles bubble gum," Snape sneered as he rolled his eyes, irritated by Dumbledore's ridiculous passwords. Soon the stairs to the office appeared and Snape stepped forward. Moments later the office door flew open as Snape marched towards Dumbledore's desk.

"Potter is abused?" Snape remarked, looking into the headmaster's strained eyes.

Dumbledore nodded. "I've always known he was mistreated. Then Miss Granger informed me of the severity of it a little while ago."

"Ah, yes, and did you know of Granger's abuse as well?"

Dumbledore's face showed pure shock.

"Her father I'm assuming or some other male figure in her muggle life…" Snape continued, ignoring Dumbledore's expression.

"Severus, you know how busy I've been. I only need a little more time and Voldemort will be only human again." Dumbledore countered.

"Albus, did you ever stop to think about who still must finish of The Dark Lord? Mr. Potter was in rough shape when he arrived here this fall. What if something were to happen to him the past summer? Then, regardless of horcruxes, it would be much longer before The Dark Lord falls."

Dumbledore seemed to stop and ponder this. Snape's point made sense. Now that Dumbledore knew of his abuse he needed to address it, and now that he also knew of Hermione's, that needed to be acted upon as well.

"Severus, you know the kind of situations I've been in with these horcruxes." Dumbledore began as Snape nodded in agreement. "And that is why I will appoint you in charge of the two students."

Snape gaped at Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Professor? I believe that this is out of context."

Standing up, Dumbledore began to pace around his office, "I don't quite agree with you, Severus. In fact, I think you may be best suited for this, seeing your personal history with this type of scenario…"

Glaring at Dumbledore, Snape argued against this duty. But it was no use, moments later Snape was leaving Dumbledore's office with a new task, one that Snape didn't know where it would lead to.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione entered. Ron and Harry, who were sitting beside the fire, looked at her and without giving her a chance to speak they left to their dormitory, leaving Hermione feeling heartbroken and hurt.

The next morning, Hermione awoke, dressed and entered the Great Hall for breakfast, alone. Other than Draco's friendly smile from across the room, it seemed no one looked at her, especially Ron and Harry, who sat at the other end of the table. Hermione sighed as she finished her omelet and bacon, standing up she left for her first class, double potions to make matters worse.

Hermione was grateful when her class was finally over. It seemed the whole school had discovered she and Draco were an item. The entire class seemed to be glancing back and forth at the two.

"You're excused," Snape sneered as the students threw their books into their cauldrons and began to walk out. "Except, Potter and Granger, I need a word."

Harry glared at Hermione as they approached Snape's desk in the empty classroom.

"Don't hide it; I know what is going on." Snape began looking at Harry. "Dumbledore isn't taking action on your abuse because he asked me to." Snape said as though he smelled something foul.

Harry whipped his head to face Hermione, "_Dumbledore knows of this? And Snape! Never talking to Hermione again…" _

Snape observed Harry's reaction, and since he was still feelings annoyed by the duty Dumbledore placed on him, he decided to play on it.

"Ah, Mister Potter? You did not know of this?" Snape ignored Hermione's pestering eyes. "Really? I find it hard to believe Miss Granger went to the headmaster and then me with such a personal secret." Harry looked away refusing to look at either. "Well, Mister Potter, it seems that now you and I will be working together to end this situation." Snape said cruelly as Harry's eyes pounded upon him."

Harry looked at Hermione with revulsion and then back to Snape, before he then turned and ran out of the room. As Snape watched him, he felt a pit in his stomach. Harry's behavior had just reminded him of memories from his own past. For the first time in his life, Snape felt regret for what he had heartlessly said to Harry.

A/N: This was much more enjoyable to write than the English paper I've been making sad attempts at for the past few hours… Have a great night everyone and thanks for reading. I have no classes tomorrow, and reviews might encourage me to procrastinate on my studies more!


	13. Luna's Love

A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed. You did your part, now I must hold up my end of the bargain… another chapter… And I still haven't begun my English paper… Eee!

After watching Harry emotionally leave Snape's office, Hermione looked at Snape perplexed. In utter disbelief, she sighed. After all this is what she wanted, she couldn't complain. Someone was finally taking action on Harry's abuse, and hers as well.

"Professor, how did you know?" Hermione asked in reference to her abuse.

"Miss Granger, if you would hold out your arm." Snape began and he took out his wand, pointing it at Hermione's injury. Within seconds, all the agony Hermione had been carrying in her arm had disappeared. Snape healed her.

"I must say, I have an eye for these kind of situations," Snape said his tone becoming weary and he took a seat. "Now I have questions I need answers to. I'll be asking Potter to explain further on his situation at a later date." Snape ran a hand over his greasy dark hair. "I must know who did that to you, and how long."

Hermione looked into Snape's eyes, seeing his cold darkness she knew there was no hiding it. She sat down before his desk and sighed, as she then began to tell of her father's falter.

Meanwhile, Harry kept running down the halls in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Then upon turned a corner, he saw her, Luna.

"Harry, why the hurry?" She asked calmly as he kept approaching closer to her. Finally they were face to face; Harry leaned down and kissed her.

"Luna, I need to tell you something. There's been a lot happening lately, and I need someone to confide in…" Harry began as he scratched his head.

"Yes, of course." Luna answered as they took a seat on the ground.

Harry looked into her blue eyes and was captivated. Soon he began spilling all he secrets of the summer and what just happened with Hermione.

When Harry finished, Luna looked at him in disbelief. "What do you think Snape will do?"

"Not sure, I didn't really give him the chance to say anything since I left so quickly. I don't even know when I'll be able to speak to Hermione. I don't even know who she is anymore." Harry sighed as Luna lovingly touched his forearm, comforting him.

"Ron, hello…" Luna said as Ron surprisingly turned a corner, walking into their conversation.

Ron sat down with the pair as Harry filled him in on what had happened with Hermione in Snape's office.

Ron, still somewhat shocked that Harry had told Luna his secret, nodded in agreement. Neither boys could understand any of Hermione's behavior lately. She certainly was not their same friendly companion anymore.

"I have Transfiguration in a few minutes!" Luna exclaimed as she looked at her watch. "Bye Ron, bye Harry…" Luna said, but as she turned away Harry snatched her hand and gently kissed her cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled before turning away.

"Is it just me, or is everyone pairing off these days?" Ron mumbled. "First you and Luna, then Hermione and Malfoy, and did you hear? Neville is dating Hannah, and Seamus and Lavender are together!"

Harry laughed at his friend. No matter what happened to Harry, he always knew Ron would be there for him.

Back in Professor Snape's office, he and Hermione were rationally discussing ways to end her abuse. Whether it be a file against her father, or just plain distance from him.

"Christmas break is about a week away now. What are your plans?" Snape asked, beginning to show a hint of compassion in his voice.

"I just don't want to do anything legally binding against my father. I know I should, but Professor, it would tear my already breaking family apart… Right now I think it would be best not to return home for the holiday."

"Very good," Snape said as he nodded his head. This answer meant they didn't need to worry about anymore abusive situations for some time now.

The two sat and looked at each other in silence. Hermione now wanted nothing more than to leave his dark office and return to her common room. Maybe Harry would give her the chance to explain.

"Well, sir, I've got another class soon…" Hermione lied.

Snape raised an eyebrow, it was pointless to lie to him, but still he nodded in approval. Hermione thanked him again for healing her arm and she exited his office.

Back inside Snape sat at his desk, thinking over everything.

"_Harry Potter, abused? I would have never guessed, and I usually I tend to pick up on that, with my pathetic history and all… Lily would have never let this happen. For Lily, I must help her son. If only Dumbledore could speak with Potter first… That would certainly make him more open to the idea of me assisting in his situation, especially after how I initially reacted to it…" _

A/N: Dear akatsuki FAN KYAAAA, there may or may not be a sequel. I'm just really busy with college, and youtube. I'm planning on ending this story with all ends tied, but here might be a one shot, like I made all my other sequels like, but who knows! It all depends on if I use all my ideas during this, and also how much free time I get! Thanks for all the reviews!


	14. Suffice Potions

"Albus," Snape began, looking into the soft blue eyes of the headmaster. "I didn't get a chance to discuss the situation of abuse with Potter."

Dumbledore looked strained. Snape noticed how much older he was truly looking these days. "And you wish to pawn your duties onto me?"

Snape stopped, thinking to himself. That surprisingly, wasn't what he wanted. Snape felt a bizarre yearning to help Harry. "That's not it, I just believe the first person to speak to him of this must be someone he trusts. I believe Miss Granger trusted me enough to confide in me, and my presumptions were correct, it was her father, and we've resolved her situation so that it should be prevented. She won't be returning home this holiday, to avoid him."

Dumbledore looked saddened; he still couldn't believe the fact of Hermione's abuse. "Very well, I will speak to him first. But I will inform him that I have placed you in charge of the situation, not me. Maybe this can ease the animosity between you and Harry."

Snape nodded. This was exactly what he wanted, even if he didn't want to admit it to Dumbledore right yet. Turning to face the door, he walked to the exit, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Severus," Snape turned around. "Voldemort is now just one of us." Dumbledore said, sounding tired, but satisfied. The corners of Snape's mouth turned up as Snape nodded, knowing that Dumbledore was referencing to Voldemort's horcruxes. "Let's never speak of that vile magic again. There is no reason to dismantle anymore student's innocence."

Agreeing, Snape nodded and left the room. Potter would soon be getting help, and Voldemort was getting closer to being just a memory and no longer a threat.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Harry sat on the couch before the fireplace, but they were soon jumped when they were interrupted by a face appearing in the flames, which had now turned green.

"Mister Potter, could you meet me in my office?" Dumbledore spoke through the flames.

"Erm, right now, Professor?" Harry asked as he knelt by the fire.

"Yes, please, Harry." Dumbledore finished as he gave Harry the sugary password, and then he slipped out of the green flames. The fire returned to its usual color as Harry shrugged and left the common room.

Harry knocked on the outside of Dumbledore's office door, and it soon opened magically. "Good to see you, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, Harry too noticed how much older his headmaster was looking. Exhaustion filled every wrinkle in his face. Harry nodded and took a seat.

"Harry, I'm going to jump straight to the reason why I called you here," he began. "I know about what recently happened between you and Professor Snape."

Harry sighed and sunk into his chair. _"Great another professor that just wants to interrogate me…"_

"I understand that you may be hesitant to speak with anyone about this topic, being that it is such a personal and private issue. But Harry, Professor Snape will help you, if you are willing to accept his help."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I should have never left you with your relatives. I knew they never exactly accepted you into their family, but I never knew how severely they rejected you from it. Please, let Professor Snape help you. He will be more considerate the next time."

Harry nodded and muffled an agreement and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Finally, both the children would get some help.

The next potions class arrived sooner than Harry had hoped for and a double potion with Slytherin to make matters worse. Ron and Harry kept glancing at Hermione and Draco, who were absolutely smitten with each other over their cauldrons.

"Disgusting," Ron spat. Harry agreed, but their side conversation was soon ceased, as Snape began approaching them. With no surprise, Snape stiffed a foul remark at Ron's cauldron. Then he approached Harry.

"Suffice, Potter, very suffice," Snape said in a tone that appeared slightly soft. Snape looked down at his bewildered face for a moment, wondering how he could have kept his secret for so long. And then he turned and walked away to another student.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry? Did Snape just, compliment your potion?"

A dazed smile crept across Harry's face as he agreed with Ron. Maybe Snape knowing his secret wasn't so bad after all.

Before long the class ended. Harry and Ron found themselves on of the last students to leave the classroom, throwing their books into their now empty cauldrons, they dashed out of the classroom, but Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Ron kept going, but Harry stopped and turned to see Snape.

"Professor?"

"Potter…" Snape began, "good day."

"Er… Thanks, and you too," Harry said in shock, as he then turned and sprinted out of the classroom, leaving Snape with his memories of his own abusive childhood.

Harry soon caught up to Ron, who was standing still, watching a particular spot in the distance. Harry adjusted his glasses and then looked to see what Ron was staring at. Then Harry gasped. He couldn't believe the couple that was snogging right before his very eyes.


	15. Friendships Fixed

"Disgusting, foul…" Ron began and he stormed to Hermione and Draco, the couple instantly broke apart.

"Ronald! You have no right to speak to me like that!" Hermione exclaimed as she stormed near her two friends, her two friends that have abandoned her for weeks.

"I don't think he was talking to you, Hermione." Harry said defensively as he followed Ron over. The two boys glared at Malfoy. "But still, it's quite the stab in the back, don't you agree, Ron?"

Ron shook his head disapproving as their eyes beat upon the new couple.

"You two are outrageous!" Hermione shouted, as emotion began to crack into her voice.

"We're outrageous?" Ron shouted right back. "We aren't the ones snogging with a soon-to-be death eater."

"You don't understand!" Hermione shouted, he hand reaching down to Draco's.

Harry broke in, as frustrated as he was with Hermione for everything she had done lately, he still didn't want to stand and shout at her. "Hermione," Harry took a deep breath, trying to keep his own fury under control. "Hermione, what is there to understand about this?"

The corners of her mouth turned up, grateful that Harry was speaking to her. She looked over her shoulder at Draco, who stepped forward and began, "my parents have joined The Order. They are spies."

Hermione beamed and Ron's eyes widen in shock, but gullible was something Harry was not. He was not yet convinced. "Prove it."

Draco nodded and told the same story that convinced Hermione. The two boys now looked at Draco, the boy that was no longer their enemy. Then they looked to Hermione. She waited for one of them to speak, neither did.

"Harry, I'm sorry I told Professor Snape…" Hermione began to break the silence.

Draco instantly knew what she was talking about, "_he's abused too?" _But Draco hid his surprised expression.

"Hermione, I know. If it weren't for you I would still be living my secret. You've also given me the courage to speak up about it. I've told Luna, and now Mal- Draco, I will tell you…"

Later that evening, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Draco and Harry all sat together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry still weren't used to seeing Hermione wrapped in another boy's arms, but they would get used to it. Harry smiled to himself. He had all his friends here, and there was nothing he had to hide from them, ever again.

Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed to be fidgeting with her hands. Something was bothering her. Harry had no problem recognizing that feeling, the feeling of secrets that he held for so long from his friends.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke softly.

Hermione looked up and him, then turned to Draco, who nodded. Hermione began, "Harry, I haven't been honest about my summer either." Ron looked at her confused, Harry looked at her with sympathetically, and he suddenly realized, that day after potions, in Snape's classroom, Snape wasn't just addressing his abuse, Hermione was also there because...

"My father's gone a bit mad. Mum won't leave him; she thinks he'll turn around. But he…" She paused and Ron and Harry both reached out to give her a comforting touch of the hand. Luna looked on compassionately. "He abused me." Hermione took a deep breath. "Nothing more than hitting me, but still… He broke my arm; Professor Snape only fixed it a few days ago."

The group sat together in silence until Luna spoke, "we're all her for you, Hermione. And you Harry…"

In the doorway to the Great Hall, an old wizard smile, his blue eyes twinkling. For Albus Dumbledore had been watching the entire time, "_now Severus will be able to look after those two…" _

Late that evening, the Gryffindor trio sat up in their common room. Their dormitories were a mess; student's packing for the Christmas holiday was to begin the next day. Trunks were open and clothes were flying everywhere. They knew it was best to stay clear of that area until their fellow Gryffindor's were all packed up. Ron and Harry also knew Hermione was disappointed that she wasn't going home for the holiday, but they had plenty of plans for the holiday, now that Draco was on their side they had plenty of work to do on Harry and Voldemort's prophesy.


	16. Sobbing with Snape

Ron looked over at Harry who was asleep in his bed on Christmas morning. Ron smacked his fist down on the bedside table between their beds. Harry awoke when he heard the loud thud.

"Harry, you're awake!" Ron said humorously, glad they could get to presents now.

"Yeah, Ron… Hurt your hand there?" Harry joked. Ron smirked, knowing Harry caught on to his plan. "I assumed you're anxious to get to the presents."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Ron said sarcastically.

After they opened their gifts and filled their bellies with Christmas candy they went down to the common room, where their hearts sank. They saw Hermione sitting alone, knees to her chest on the couch, looking into the fireplace.

"Hermione…" Both boys said softly as they took a seat on either side of her.

"I miss my home," Hermione said softly, emotion strong in her voice, eyes welling with water. But she wiped her eyes and smiled, looking at Harry, "but at least I have a home with one parent that I know cares about me."

Harry smiled in return. Ron's ear's reddened at his selfishness this morning. Ron had a family full of love, and all he cared about today was presents.

The trio sat in silence until one suggested they go to The Great Hall for their Christmas breakfast.

They entered The Great Hall, surprised by how empty it was. Most of the students went home for Christmas holiday this year. They trio walked through the massive doors and saw Luna and Draco sitting together. The trio joined them. Harry gave Luna a squeeze as Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas, love." Hermione smiled, things were getting better already.

The group was laughing in conversation when an owl landed before Hermione. She took the letter off the owl's leg.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**If you could meet me in my office sometime this morning there is something to discuss with you. **_

_**Merry Christmas and I enjoy chocolate frogs.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

"I wonder what he could have to talk to you about." Draco said as he read the letter over her shoulder.

"Mmm… I don't know," Hermione said curiously. "I might go and see," she added as she got up and walked out of The Great Hall. Draco watched her walk away, her wavy hair flowing down her back was beautiful, he thought to himself.

"Chocolate frogs," Hermione said as the stairway to Dumbledore's office was revealed. She stood outside his office as she heard two voices come from inside. She knocked on the door and Severus Snape opened it, leading her inside.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore sighed. Hermione instantly knew there was some kind of dilemma. She looked from Professor Dumbledore to Professor Snape. Snape looked at her; her dark eyes didn't have their usual glare.

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione said as she took at Dumbledore?

Snape put his hand gently on Hermione's shoulder, her heartbeat began to quicken, something was deeply wrong.

"Hermione, I'm afraid I have something unfortunate to tell you," Dumbledore began. "Your father," Hermione's heartfelt like it was going to burst through her chest. "Your father took his life sometime last night."

Hermione felt her heart shatter as she gasped for air. Snape moved his hand from her shoulder to her back, rubbing it gently up and down, he knelt before her. Snape knew the pain she was feeling. He experienced it once before in his own life with his mother.

Dumbledore gave Snape a concerned look as Hermione continued to sit and gasp for air. "Granger…" Snape whispered. "Hermione…"

Hermione stood up in her chair and walked around Snape, standing in the middle of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore began to stand from his chair and walked to the side of his desk. Then Hermione fell to the ground, her legs turning to complete mush, she collapsed onto the floor. Within seconds Snape was there at her side, pulling her onto his lap and Dumbledore walked over.

Hermione clenched onto Snape's robes, her knuckles white. She let out a gasping shriek. She'd never experienced this kind of emotional pain before. And then her tears began to form. Her eyes welled with tears as they grew in strength and size and raced down her red cheeks. Snape rubbed his hand against her hair and she moved her face into the crook of his neck. Dumbledore watched as the Potion's Master held the tearful girl on the floor of his office.

**A/N: I've noticed that I've paired everyone off into couples, except poor Ron. Suggestions? My only idea is Cho Chang, but I'm not sure if I like that. Also, I'm really out of ideas for the plot. I don't know where to go from here. I've got some of the ending scenes decided, but I need much more action before that can happen. Ideas? Please? Or else it might be some time before updating, I can't of anything…**


	17. Horcruxes and Honesty

A/N: I was floored by all the responses! Thank you, thank you! I have many plans now for this story. Oh, and I found a girl for Ron. ;)

"Severus," Dumbledore whispered. "I've got a meeting with the minister, could you?" He beckoned for him to take control of Hermione's situation.

Severus nodded, continuing to hold the inconsolable Hermione tight in his arms.

"Granger… Hermione…" Snape spoke softly as his arms rubbed the wailed into his shirt. "There, there…" Snape began uncomfortably, "I am here for you, Miss Granger." Snape felt her grab onto the front of his robes again.

Harry spent his afternoon with Ron, Luna and Draco. Surprises filled Harry as he realized how much he truly had in common with his new friend, Draco. And Harry was grateful of the knowledge Draco had on Voldemort.

"There are these things called horcruxes, dark, dark magic they are." Draco began, "but recently, Dumbledore's destroyed the rest of them."

Harry looked at Draco bewildered. "I don't understand what you mean…"

Draco paused and took a deep breath; he himself didn't know how to explain this, for Draco only knew of horcruxes because he grew up in an environment full of dark magic. "It's kind of like… muggle cloning," Draco began. "You split your soul into pieces so if you die you still have a part of yourself left."

"How many did Voldemort have?" Harry said bluntly.

"Seven, you got rid of one for Dumbledore," Draco answered and Harry gave a confused expression. "The diary my dad gave Ginny."

Then Harry paused and looked at Draco, deep in thought. Harry now understood the severity of these horcruxes. "So you're saying if Dumbledore hadn't gotten rid of the rest of those horcruxes, then I would have had to of killed more than one Voldemort?"

"Exactly, now we've just got one dark lord to finish off." Draco said lightheartedly looked at Harry, who seemed to be vivid at this new information.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked. Harry had almost forgotten that Luna and Ron were still sitting with them at the table.

Turning to Ron, "do you think Dumbledore was ever going to tell me this? He expects me to kill Voldemort, but know nothing of him and some of his powers?" Ron heard the rage in Harry's voice.

"But Harry, if they no longer exist there shouldn't be a problem," Luna interrupted softly.

"That's not just it, Luna. It's the principle. Dumbledore was hiding the fact that there were multiple Voldemort's, what else is he hiding from me?" With this Harry stood up. "Dumbledore is going to get an earful for this," he said to his friends before turning out of The Great Hall.

Harry stormed up to Dumbledore's office, as he came within sight, Harry realized he didn't know the password, but that issue soon passed his mind, for the stairs were soon revealed, and Dumbledore graced down as he exited his office into the corridor.

The instant Harry saw Dumbledore even more rage filled him, "Professor!" Dumbledore turned his direction towards Harry, as the boy ran towards him. "Professor, what are you not telling me?"

"I can assure you that I am a book of answers for any of your questions." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Really?" Harry began sarcastically, "were you ever going to tell me about Voldemort's horcruxes!"

The color drained from Dumbledore's cheeks. "Where did you learn of that magic?" He asked sternly.

"Draco told me about how you've spent the summer destroying them. You didn't think to tell me about this?"

Dumbledore turned, "Harry, I'm needed at the ministry for a meeting."

"What else are you hiding from me, Dumbledore!" Harry shouted even though Dumbledore was still not very far from him.

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes, "it's Professor Dumbledore, Harry. And I need to be leaving; we'll finish the conversation another time." With that Dumbledore swished his great cloak around him and he instantly was nearing the other end of the hallway, Dumbledore thinking to himself how disturbing it was hearing the word: horcruxes come out of Harry's mouth.

Harry stood in disbelief; anger filled him, anger for the old man. Harry took a seat outside his office on the cool castle floor. Harry wasn't done with the discussion, and he would wait outside Dumbledore's office all night if that's what it took to speak to him again.

Hermione sniffled, her face still towards Snape's chest, her fist still clinging to the front of Snape's robes. She couldn't cry any longer. "Is there anything I can do, Miss Granger?" Snape asked as he used a cold, long finger to raise Hermione's chin upward, so he could look her in the eyes.

Sighing, "no, professor, you've already done enough."

Snape felt an odd sensation, this wasn't good enough he had an urge to truly help her. A strong sensation of protectiveness surged through Severus Snape. "Miss Granger, I truly can assist you with anything you need."

Hermione shook her head, "I just want to go home." She sighed in a childlike manner.

"I can do that," Snape assured her. "Dumbledore has already created a portkey for you. You may use it whenever you're ready."

Hermione looked upward at Snape again, "may I?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Snape said as Hermione began to stand up from his lap. Snape quickly stood and reached down to help the distraught Hermione stand. "It's right there on the desk," Snape pointed to a book. Hermione nodded, reaching her hand out instantly, but Snape reached for her hand and stopped her.

"Miss Granger, if you need anything during the next few days let me know. I would gladly help you."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said, still sniffling as she reached once again for the portkey.

Once again, Snape stopped her by taking hold of her hand. "Hermione, if you really do need anything, you may send me an owl any time," Snape felt his protectiveness sour; something inside him wished Hermione would accept this.

Hermione nodded. "Or even when you've returned to school, you may come to my office with anything." This was the first time Snape felt he could really impact someone whom he was starting to want to care for.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione said softly.

"And I will inform your friends of these past events, I'm sure you will hear from them soon."

Again, Hermione nodded, and this time, before Snape had a chance to interrupt her again, she reached her hand out to the portkey and vanished.

A/N: Currently, I'm in the process of re-reading the HP series in the hopes that I will accomplish this before November. I've only read HP 7 once when it first came out, and I read it quickly. I think I remember something about Harry being one of the horcruxes… Don't tell me if I'm right those please! But anyways, for this story all the horcruxes were objects.


	18. Mrs Granger

Snape stood, watching the spot where Hermione had just disappeared from. For a moment Snape entered his memory, viewing images from his own early life, his early life in his abusive home. His memories lead him to the feelings of entering his house, something he always hated to do, especially alone. Snape wondered if there was anything he could do to ease the pain Hermione would shortly be experiencing.

An idea popped into his head. Snape quickly rushed it out of his mind, "_how inappropriate, Severus. You are simply her teacher, and you are a teacher who's never attempted to attend for any student before, especially not that particular student. She wouldn't even want you at the funeral."_

His thoughts trailed off as Snape wondered if he would be visiting Hermione. He quickly assessed how he could get a substitute for his classes. However, Snape, again, concluded that Hermione would never want him at such a personal event. Snape turned the doorknob of Professor Dumbledore's office, baffled at why he was suddenly bound with this passion for comforting.

Snape concluded his thoughts that he simply empathized with Hermione, nothing more. How ridiculous would it be if he broke out of his shell of coldness and suddenly became fathering to a girl, a Gryffindor girl at that! Snape descended down the last turn of stairs and was soon face to face with Harry Potter.

"Mister Potter," Snape began coolly although he was immediately interrupted by Harry.

"Where's Dumbledore? I need to speak with him!"

"It's _Professor _Dumbledore, Potter," Snape spat back, but then regretted his harshness. Harry could see the remorse on Snape's face. Harry calmed his irritation and wondered if Snape was someone he could speak to about his situation with the horcrux knowledge. Harry quickly repressed the thought, even if Snape was being more considerate lately, he was still Snape.

Snape could see Harry's mind hard at work; he asked Harry what was troubling him. Harry looked into Snape's cold, dark eyes. Thinking to himself, Harry debating on if he would tell Snape what Malfoy had told him. Their relationship had changed recently. Snape wasn't always unbearable. arrHarry looked into his eyes once again.

"_Lily's eyes, Lily's son… I wish he was mine…" _

Then Harry spoke politely, "I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

Looking at Harry intently Snape replied, "he's at a meeting with the minister. He will be back this evening."

Harry nodded and turned to leave, and then he heard Snape's usual voice, "but there is something I need to speak with you and Mr. Weasley about." Harry turned around to face Snape once again. "Be in my office in ten minutes."

Harry soon found himself sitting next to Ron before Snape's desk. Snape was pacing in his office space. The two boys stared at their professor, waiting for him to speak, wondering what he wanted to speak to him about. Snape took a seat and crossed his hands on top of his desk.

"This is about Miss Granger," he finally began. The boys looked at each other and back to Snape, worry crossed their faces. "Her father has taken his life."

"Bloody Hell…" Ron whispered. Harry said nothing.

Snape looked at the two boys, clearly thinking of what else to say to them. And then Snape surprised even himself, "I will be attending the funeral viewing tomorrow." Ron and Harry gaped. "I will be taking the floo to the Granger's house, if you would like to join me."

Harry and Ron nodded.

That evening Ron and Harry lay in their beds, staring at the ceiling in their Gryffindor dormitory.

"I can't believe she never told us about her dad abusing her…" Ron said.

Harry replied, "it's harder than you think to talk about some stuff."

Ron nodded, although it was dark in their dormitory and Harry couldn't see him.

"I'm going to tell Draco tomorrow. I know he'll want to be there for Hermione." Harry said. This time Ron nodded.

"We should tell Luna, too." Ron added.

"I hope she's okay right now…" Harry sighed.

"Me too."

"If you weren't a witch none of this would have happened!"

"Mum, I wasn't even home, it wasn't my fault! It wasn't yours either. Dad was sick!" Hermione cried out to her mother.

Mrs. Granger took a deep breath, "Hermione, we were a happy family before you got that letter for your witchcraft school." Hermione shook her head in frustration. "How do you think it felt?"

"How do you think _what_ felt, mum?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"How do you think it felt lying to everyone? We had to make up to all our friends where you went to school. Why couldn't you have just been normal like every other person?" Mrs. Granger whined.

"Mum! I didn't do anything and I know it!"

"You don't know how it felt, Hermione!"

"If it's anyone's fault… it's yours!" Hermione now shouted at the peak of frustration.

Anger seemed to consume Mrs. Granger; her hand flinched as though she was going to strike Hermione, while Hermione instantly noticed that and flinched. Mrs. Granger muttered, "it's your fault. Because of you I am a widow. How do you think I feel! You stupid girl, you can't even realize what you've done to your family!"

Hermione shook her head, but before she could speak her mother's hand struck her across her cheek. Hermione felt her face burn.

"_Not mum, too…"_

"You are a shame to this family!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as a fist went flying to Hermione's face.


	19. Snape's Move

A/N: I've been trying to put something between paragraphs when the scene change, but they all seem to be disappearing when I upload them onto ff, so that's what the numbers are there for now…

1.

"I cannot believe it, poor Hermione, after everything she's already been through. I can't believe that now her dad is gone. I can't imagine how hard it must be for her, especially because they never made up after what he did over the summer to her…" Luna sighed at breakfast in the Great Hall as Ron and Harry told her the news. "I must go with you to the funeral. How did Draco react when he found out?"

"We can't find him," Ron grumbled. "We've looked all over the school, and we've asked people and nobody's seen him this morning."

"I bet he doesn't even care," Harry said as protective anger for Hermione rose up in his voice, "I bet he's in the Slytherin dormitory sleeping still."

"Bloody git…" Ron said under his breath.

"That doesn't really sound like Draco," Luna began. "I know he cares for Hermione. I think he might even love her."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Unless he's been faking it," Harry responded, becoming quick to judge again. "I mean he was a git for years, maybe he's just using Hermione for something."

"Yeah," Ron added. "Maybe he just needs help with his studies, or someone to do his homework."

Luna shook her head; she somehow didn't believe Draco had returned to his old self.

Harry began again, "but we should be going, we need to be in Snape's office soon." The three got up and descended to the dreary dungeons.

2.

Harry stood in Snape's office and watched as Ron disappeared in a mass of green flames, followed by Luna. Harry turned to Snape, who was holding out his jar of floo power in what looked like a sugar bowl. Reaching his hand in Snape quickly put the lid on the sugar bowl, "not so fast, Potter. I need to have a word with you first." Snape beckoned Harry to the seat that was placed before his desk. Harry looked at him curiously, but obeyed.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Snape said as he sat down and crossed his fingers on top of his desk.

Harry, confused, shook his head.

"Nothing you would like to ask me?" Again, the confused Harry shook his head. "You can tell me anything you would like," Snape paused before adding in a gentler tone, "Harry."

Surprised at hearing his first name, Harry turned his head towards the blazing fire beside them. Now Harry understood what Snape was getting at; Snape still wanted to know what Harry needed to tell Dumbledore in the previous day. Once more, Harry debated in his mind if he wanted to ask Snape about the horcruxes and again, Harry decided to wait to speak with Dumbledore. Standing up, Harry shook his head, telling Snape he had nothing to talk about.

Snape nodded and stood up as well, but he didn't walk towards the fireplace in his office, he walked over to Harry. Standing before Harry, Snape put his arm on his shoulder, "alright, Harry, but I am here if you wish to speak to someone about anything. You may come to me at any time. I will be here for you for now on."

With that being said Harry nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Snape's new kinder demeanor. As Snape picked up the sugar bowl of floo powder, took the lid off and held it out to Harry, who quickly disappeared in a mass of green flames.

3.

_Thud. _

Harry landed on his bottom in a cold brick fireplace hearth. Coughing, Harry looked around the cloud of ash that surrounded him; Luna and Ron were the only people in the empty living room. They noticed his arrival and turned and gave a small welcoming smile. Harry began to stand up from the cold ground when I pale hand was suddenly reached out to him; Harry looked up to see who the hand belonged to—Draco Malfoy.

Taking the hand and being pulled up he replied, "thanks, Draco. Where's Hermione?"

"She's been in her room all day; she won't come out of it. Nobody's been able to see her."

From behind the boys they heard another sound as Severus Snape landed in the fireplace behind them, much more gracefully that Harry had arrived.

"Ah, Draco I see you're here already," Snape said upon his arrival.

"Found out last night, sir. I couldn't wait till morning, you understand?" Draco replied as Harry and Ron shot each other guilty glances for their lack of faith in Draco.

"Has anyone seen Miss Granger this morning?" Snape asked in a softer tone.

Draco shook his head, along with all the others that had arrived just moments before Snape.

"She won't come out of her room, sir." Draco said quietly.

A cruel thought ran through Snape's mind—_something must have happened_. Turning to the group of friends Snape nodded and asked where her bedroom was. Harry and Ron looked at each other astonished and concerned to what Snape was going to do. Harry thought to himself that if Hermione wouldn't open the door for Draco, she certainly wasn't going to open her door for her teacher, especially a teacher who loathed her up until recently.

But Draco nodded and obeyed as he led Snape out of the living area and up the stairs.

4.

"Miss Granger?" Snape knocked on Hermione's closed bedroom door as Draco returned downstairs. "This is Professor Snape; could you open your door?"

No response.

Snape pondered what to do. Should he venture in to see why the sudden need for isolation? Shaking his head, Snape pushed away his thoughts, he couldn't do that, he was her teacher and nothing more. Turning away Snape felt a gut wrenching feeling. He wanted so badly to turn around and help her. And Snape feared for the reason why she wanted to be alone.

He began to descend down the stairs to return to the living room area when his heart told him to act otherwise. For the first time in many years Snape listened to his heart. He turned around again and slid up the stairs. Within seconds he was again standing before Hermione's door.

"Miss Granger, I'm coming in."


	20. A New Snape is Here

1.

Slowly, Snape turned the handle of her door, and then he pushed the door open and stepped in. He saw Hermione, face down on the bed, her face pressed against her pillow. Hermione was still in her Hogwarts uniform.

Immediately Snape felt as though he wanted to turn back around and leave her in her solitude. As much as he wanted to be there for Hermione and begin to act upon his urge to protect her, Snape had no experiencing comforting anyone before. This was the closet Snape been to acting as someone's guardian.

He stepped towards Hermione, hearing muffled cries come from the face pressed against the pillow. Cautiously, Snape stepped forward. Soon he was right next to Hermione, "Miss Granger?"

Snape heard a painful crying gasp escape the girl. Gently, Snape reached down and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, his long and pale, bony fingers squeezed her in a comforting way. Snape sat down at the edge of the bed. "Hermione," Snape spoke softly as he rubbed her back tenderly as she continued to sob into her pillow.

2.

Draco sat back down on the couch with his friends, "she let him in. I stood on the landing of the stairs and I heard the door open." They all looked at each other bewildered. Snape had certainly changed and they all knew it.

They were suddenly interrupted by a woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties. She had short, sandy brown hair and bright brown eyes, and she spoke very curtly, "who are you?"

The group looked at her, Ron and Harry felt disgusted, for they had met Mrs. Granger many times in the past and she didn't even seem to try and act like she knew who they were sitting in her living room.

Draco was the first to respond, "we're friends of Hermione."

Mrs. Granger looked at them with a glazed expression, then she seemed to turn up her nose as she said, "oh, I assumed Hermione didn't have time for friends—with her face in those _hocus-pocus_ books all the time."

Harry heard Ron breathe a deep angered breath next to him and Draco responded, "err—well, we came to be here for her today."

"Humph!" Mrs. Granger snorted immaturely and turned to leave the room.

Harry could have sworn he heard her mutter, "well, it's her fault," as she left the room.

3.

"Hermione, would you like to speak to someone?" Snape said, trying to get Hermione to turn over and speak. She simply shook her head, keeping her face in the pillow.

Gently, Snape put his hands on her shoulders and very slowly rolled her onto her side. When Hermione's face came into view Snape tried his best to maintain his composure. He looked down into the face of a bruised and battered girl. Her eyes were dark and swollen in bruises, and she had a deep cut stretching across her temple. Instantly, Snape's worst fears were realized. He was hoping a hurt appearance wasn't the cause of her isolation.

"Hermione," he gasped.

"My mum now," Hermione whimpered and she sat up on the bed and curled her body into Snape's figure. Snape welcomed her in his hold and wrapped his arms around her. They remained that way for some time. Snape rocked Hermione back and forth in his embrace.

Eventually, Hermione did pull away from Snape. "I couldn't let anyone see what my mum did."

"I understand," Snape replied softy.

"And I couldn't cast the bruises away now that I'm out of Hogwarts."

Snape nodded as he took a long finger, placing it under Hermione's chin and lifting Hermione's face up. He then took out his wand and cast a spell that sounded Latin, his wand pointing at Hermione's face. "I've only removed the physical appearance of your injuries, when we return to Hogwarts tonight I will give you a potion to heal the actual injuries." Hermione nodded and gave a forced smile. "Now I will leave you to get dressed, the service is starting shortly."

4.

After a shower and a set of fresh clothes Hermione exited her room. Her light brown hair lay across the material of her black dress. Before Hermione could even shut the door behind her Draco came bounding up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her. Neither said a word, but Draco took her hand and led her down the stairs where the rest of her friend, mother and Professor Snape were waiting.

As Hermione approached the rest of her friends her mother came up from behind her, "I won't have room for everyone in the car." Hermione sighed, she was never catching a break, but then Snape put a hand on her shoulder, looking up into his dark eyes, Snape winked at her (a sight Hermione never thought she'd see). Soon they were all in Hermione's family muggle car, Mrs. Granger muttering to herself how it's impossible that they all found room in the vehicle.


	21. Mine

1.

The Granger's family car pulled up to a dreary brick house with the words "funeral home" in brass lettering on the side. The engine stopped as the doors opened and everyone climbed out, except Hermione. She sat alone in the car; starring at the building.

Draco turned and poked his head back in the car. Kneeling down he asked, "you doing alright, hun?"

Hermione looked up and him, her brown eyes glistening with tears. She nodded, although Draco clearly didn't find this believable.

Crouching back into the car, "I'm here for you." Biting her bottom lip Hermione looked up at her boyfriend. "I won't leave your side today, Hermione."

She nodded as Draco stepped back out of the car. Draco looked down at her and smiled as he held his hand out to help her out of the car. Hermione stood and took a deep breath; Draco gave her hand a squeeze and they walked towards the funeral home together.

2.

Hermione lay in her bed that evening, after escaping away from all her relatives that remained downstairs in her home. She began remembering all the events of the day; replaying the viewing of her father's body in her mind over and over. Looking back, Hermione remembered how her legs trembled as she stood before the open casket and Draco held her hand tightly as Snape wrapped his arm around her. Hermione was still shocked at the amount of comfort Snape provided.

Rolling over in her bed, Hermione heard the voices of her relatives rising through the floorboards. She didn't want to be with them. Shutting her eyes Hermione drifted to sleep; she hadn't slept much since she learned of her father's passing.

3.

"Get out! Come visit with your family, you brat!"

Hermione woke abruptly as her mother rapped on her bedroom door loudly. Sitting up in her bed, she noticed her black dress was now very wrinkly, _another thing her mother would surly yell about._ Stretching, she pulled herself off her bed as she heard her mother's heels walking away from her door. Walking to the door Hermione noticed herself in the mirror, her hair lay flat against her head, and her eyes were bloodshot. She tried to smile to herself, but couldn't. Turning to the door Hermione placed her hand on the handle and pushed it open.

The voices of Hermione's relatives downstairs were much louder now, making Hermione not want to venture to them even more. She sighed, and then did the unexpected. Instead of walking towards the voices, she turned down another part of the hallway—to her parent's bedroom.

Turning the knob of the master bedroom Hermione was instantly greeted with the aroma of her father's cologne. A pit formed in her stomach and Hermione's knees went weak. She stumbled over to the bed and sat down, tears forming again in her eyes.

Hermione slid herself off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor, her back against the bedside. Pulling her legs to her chest Hermione noticed she wasn't alone, she'd forgotten to shut the door behind her and Severus Snape was looking down upon her.

"Oh Miss Granger…" Snape spoke softly as he joined Hermione on the floor, wrapping his arms around her as Hermione snuggled her face into the front of his robes.

4.

When Hermione pulled away from her professor's chest, a great deal of time had passed. With her puffy face and bloodshot eyes she looked up into Snape's cold and dark eyes, something that wasn't so difficult anymore; for now they shared a bond. Hermione Granger was connected to Severus Snape and they both knew that.

Hermione wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand as Snape began to stand up. Snape reached out a hand to pull her up. As Snape pulled her up, Hermione noticed something, an envelope on her father's bedside table. It was practically hidden behind a large picture frame that held their family portrait.

Snape noticed the look on Hermione's face, "what is it?"

Hermione didn't answer but she reached out and pulled the envelope towards her. Gazing down at it she saw her name scribbled across the front—in her father's handwriting.

"Would you like me to leave?" Snape asked.

Hermione shook her head and sat down on the bed, Snape did the same. Why had her father written her a letter? And when was it written? Gliding her finger through the paper she broke the seal and pulled out a letter:

_**Hermione,**_

_**I cannot begin to apologize for my actions over the summer. I couldn't live knowing what I did to you and all that I put you through. Yet, I wish for you to feel no guilt or responsibly for my choice of death, for that is your mother's fault. **_

_**Last summer, at the end of your school term your mother and I were getting ready, to pick you up at King's Crossing, when her mobile rang. I answered and it was a man with an American accent. Hermione, she is planning on leaving in the upcoming spring for the states, to live with this man and his family. **_

_**Selfishly, I choice to take my life; I did not want to live through the embarrassment of everyone realizing her affair. It is better for everyone if I am gone. Now your mother can be in her new relationship with no threat to her name for having an affair. People will merely think she has moved on.**_

_**You are the brightest child I could have asked for. I hope you exceed in all of your dreams and Hogwarts. Goodbye, Hermione.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Dad**_

Snape was also reading this letter over her shoulder. Hermione looked up and Snape, with an expression that surprised him—anger.

"What about me?" Hermione shrilled. "Mum leaves and he's gone. How can I even go to Hogwarts if my mum is in the states? I'll surly have to move there. And in the letter it said he has a family, how am I going to explain being a witch to some American muggle family?"

Snape heard panic rising in her voice interrupted her fretfulness.

"Miss Granger, I've been meaning to ask you about an apprenticeship and Hogwarts, for potions."

Hermione looked and him quizzically. "Professor Snape, no you don't have to."

"This has been a thought of Professor Dumbledore's for many months." Snape lied. "We would begin as soon as we return to Hogwarts, and it will last as long as I see necessary, and that could be throughout the summer."

The corners of Hermione's mouth tweaked up in the slightest smile.

"Hermione, you are by far the best potions student Hogwarts has seen since I was a student."

Hermione gave a small giggle at this statement, but the two of them were soon interrupted.

5.

"You stupid, useless girl, I told you to come down stairs and hour ago!" Mrs. Granger had entered the room.

Quickly, Hermione chucked the letter and envelope into Snape's hands, who then hid them in his robes; Mrs. Granger did not even notice. Storming towards the bed she grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her to the door. Snape instantly stood up.

"And what is one of your _freaks_ doing in _my bedroom_?" Mrs. Granger spat, her face close to Hermione's.

Hermione didn't know what to say, and before Snape could begin to explain himself, Mrs. Granger took a hand and slapped it loudly across Hermione's cheek. "You completely ruined that dress. The cleaners won't even be able to get those wrinkles out!"

"Ma'am, please, that isn't necessary. Hermione did no wrong." Snape pleaded.

"Excuse me! Who are you to come to my home and judge me?" With this being said Mrs. Granger flung Hermione with all the strength she had. Hermione landed painfully against the wall and slid down to a heap on the floor, unconscious.

Furious Snape opened his mouth to speak, to protect Hermione, but Mrs. Granger spoke first, "You don't know what it's like having a daughter the ruins your life. You can have her. I never want to see that useless girl again."

Snape looked at Mrs. Granger with absolute loathsome feelings.

Mrs. Granger turned to leave the room, "oh, and would you mind telling her I'm moving to the states soon. And I don't plan to have her come along."

Sighing, Snape nodded his head. It was pointless to argue with this woman, who had now left the room. Rushing to Hermione's side he began to inspect her injuries, nothing serious. She would wake up when necessary.

Quickly, Snape went downstairs and told the rest of the Hogwarts students to floo back to the school; Hermione would meet them there the next day, without any argument they disappeared in a mass of green flames while Snape distracted Hermione's muggle relatives from noticing.

Rushing back upstairs he picked Hermione up, Snape held her in his arms; with a small pop, the two instantly vanished. Snape held her tightly as she apparated alongside him to the edge of Hogwarts grounds.

6.

Upon their arrival Snape placed a Disillusionment Charm on himself and Hermione, he felt a cold sensation drip down his back as they became invisible. The sun was setting as he swiftly glided across the lawn, careful to avoid bumping into any wandering students. Within minutes Snape was safely inside his office, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Moving through his office Snape entered another section, his private quarters. Standing in a room of green bedding and dark wooden furniture Snape moved to the bed and lay Hermione down gently. He gazed his eyes down to look at her when he noticed that she still had the Disillusionment Charm placed on her. With a swift movement of his wand Snape removed their invisibly as he muttered the incantation.

Night was now falling; however, that wasn't noticeable since they were already in the dark dungeons. Snape began to worry about Hermione. She still hadn't stirred. He walked towards his bed where Hermione lay. Running a hand through her hair Snape felt the large lump on the side of her head where she collided with the wall. Rage rose inside Snape—how could her mother do this to Hermione?

Using his wand he raised Hermione into the air, conjured her clothes into pajamas and then pulled the covers down then lowered her into the open bed. Snape took a deep breath as he pulled the covers up to Hermione's chin. Snape knew if he had been fortunate enough to have a child he would have never mistreated it. Shaking his head Snape conjured a large armchair, where he would spend the night. He sat down in his chair, his eyelids already feeling heavy. Snape's last thought before falling asleep was, "_if she were my daughter I would treat her as though she was a queen." _


	22. Safe by Snape

1.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Snape standing over her. She stammered to ask where she was; and she was stunned and confused when Snape told her she spent the night in his private quarters. Flustered, Hermione stood up in bed quickly, making herself dizzy.

"Whoa, lay back down, Granger. You've got quite the bump on your head." Snape smiled at Hermione and handed her a potion, "now that you're awake you need to take this. It's for the concussion you had." Hermione nodded and quickly swallowed the vile before lying back down. "I'll be through that door right there," Snape motioned to a wall. "It's my office; take your time getting dressed. Then we'll walk to the Great Hall together for breakfast. I'm sure your friends are missing you."

Hermione nodded and Snape stepped out of his bedroom.

2.

"All ready then?" Snape asked Hermione as she entered his office. She nodded, still feeling unsure about everything that had just happened between her and her professor. They walked towards the dungeon door together. "Are you still interested in the potion's apprenticeship?"

Hermione didn't hesitate to say, yes. He nodded and gave a small smile, Hermione sensed a bit of excitement in Snape. "Be in my office this evening about seven o'clock."

3.

Within minutes Hermione found herself walking side by side with Snape in the Great Hall. Seeing Ron and Harry she quickly took a seat next to them as Snape continued to walk forward. And then he stopped.

"Longbottom! Try not to make a mockery of yourself." Snape spat in his usual tone before continuing forward to where the rest of the professors were seated.

"I don't even know what I was doing." Neville muttered quietly as Ron gave him an empathetic smile.

Snape's comment made Hermione feel better. She felt comfort in the fact that Snape was still the same man, but not to her anymore. That made Hermione smile to herself; and her smile grew even larger as she saw Draco and Luna approaching her. Hermione wanted to fill her friends in on everything that had happened in the past day.

4.

"Snape's really a changed guy," Ron muttered, who was having the hardest time understanding Snape's new change of heart.

"He's always been sort of that way," Draco said honestly.

"Not to anybody other than Slytherins!" Harry joked and Luna nodded her head.

"But still I'm glad he's different now," Hermione said softly as Harry nodded and agreed.

Their conversation was soon interrupted as Professor Dumbledore made his presence noticed. He stood up behind his podium in the Great Hall, something he only did when making announcements. Although, the Great Hall was very much cleared out he began to speak, "I realize I should have made this announcement earlier this morning, but I'm sure this news will spread quickly to those who aren't present here at the moment, but I would like to announce that we will have a ball, a new year's ball!"

Hermione's mind whizzed, had she really forgotten it was New Year's Eve tomorrow? She didn't even feel as though Christmas ever arrived this year and it had only been a few days since she and her friends were enjoying their Christmas feast.

Panic began to spread through the hall and the girls began to fret about their dresses. Hermione smiled to herself, she had the perfect idea of what to wear. However, her planning process was soon interrupted as she glanced over at Harry, who had a look of absolute loathing.

"Not good at dancing, Harry?" Draco joked.

"I still haven't talked to Dumbledore about those horcruxes." Draco nodded understanding.

"Doesn't look like you'll have time this morning; we've got Transfiguration in only a few minutes, and we can't be late for that!" Ron said.

Harry scowled but knew he was right.

5.

Evening quickly arrived and Hermione was frantically skimming through all of her potion's books over and over again, making sure to be caught up on anything she might have forgotten about. Ron and Harry watched her in disbelief. Neither thought Hermione could forget anything.

Harry then stood up, "I think I'm going to go and see where Dumbledore is at."

Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry went up to the boy's dormitory, to check his Marauder's Map. Ron and Hermione soon saw Harry dashing out of the common room; Dumbledore must be out of his office.

6.

Harry went dashing through the corridor, in the direction of the dungeons. Soon he could see the back of a wizard, with long white hair down his back—Dumbledore.

"You!" Harry roared, in ignorance of where they stood in the dungeons. Soon a door opened next to Dumbledore—Snape's office. Snape stood in his doorway, obviously he had heard Harry's shout.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, although not harshly.

"Harry, is there something you'd like to speak with me about?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Yeah, yeah there is," Harry began, not caring that Snape was only feet away. "Were you ever going to tell me about horcruxes?"

Horror filled Snape and Dumbledore's faces.


	23. Ball Preparations

1.

Before Harry could mutter another word Snape and Dumbledore ushered him inside Snape's office. Harry felt Snape's hand gently guide him into a chair. Harry glared at Dumbledore, his anger still raging inside his chest. Dumbledore seemed speechless.

After what seemed like forever, Harry spoke, "well, were you ever going to tell me Voldemort split his soul? It would have been nice if you mentioned that I might have had to kill multiple Voldemorts!" Harry began shouting now, directing it at Dumbledore. "You have never told me anything! It was last year when you finally mentioned to me about the prophesy! Did you ever once think that I might deserve to know about the horcruxes, too?"

Snape and Dumbledore both seemed to wince at the word: horcruxes. But still Dumbledore didn't speak. Harry stood up in rage, although Snape quickly placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and slid him back into his chair.

"Huh, Dumbledore, got anything to say?" Harry remarked crudely.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, Harry," said Snape's cold voice from behind Harry.

Dumbledore finally opened his mouth to speak, "Harry, I cannot begin to explain to you how hard it is to inform you of the tragic tasks you are asked to perform in your life. It is inconceivably painful for me to tell you of Voldemort's secrets. The horcruxes are all destroyed, but it was wrong of me to hide them from you. After all, you are the main person affected by those articles of dark magic."

Harry didn't know what to say. Dumbledore had said everything Harry was hoping to hear. He still had a feeling of rage within him, but it didn't burn like it had done before Dumbledore's explanation. Now it was Harry that had nothing to say.

Then it was Snape who broke the silence, "the only task we need to be concerned about is the present Dark Lord." Harry nodded and Dumbledore felt a sense of relief. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to prepare some potions for a student's lesson."

"Severus, how surprising," Dumbledore said in disbelief of his colleague.

"Miss Granger accepted the apprenticeship."

Dumbledore nodded, now understanding his new behavior. And with that he left the dungeon office.

2.

Watching Dumbledore leave the room, neither Snape nor Harry said a word. Snape looked at Harry, waiting for him to explain why he was staying put in his office, clearly the conversation was over; and what could Snape and Harry have to talk about?

They were both in a different place than they were in the previous years of their encounters, but they still weren't in a place where they could actually have a meaningful conversation. Or so they thought.

"Potter?" Snape asked cautiously.

No response from Harry.

"There are tasks I need to accomplish before Miss Granger arrives. Is there—uh—something you'd like to discuss?" Snape asked awkwardly.

Instantly, Harry look up at Snape, into the dark eyes that lay past his greasy dark hair, Snape felt a spasm in his stomach for a moment. He hadn't seen those eyes in so long. "How am I going to defeat Voldemort?"

Snape sighed and leaned against his desk; he looked down at Harry, whose messy hair was now hiding those green eyes. He didn't know how to answer the boy's question. He didn't even know where to begin.

Then a knock stuck against the office door. With a swish of his black wand the door opened to reveal Hermione. Harry instantly stood up and smiled at his friend and walked out. Snape watched him walk out and a hallow feeling began to build inside him.

3.

"I was excellent! Snape is really brilliant!" Hermione flounced over to Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor common room later that evening. "I am so happy Snape is a different man now. He even said I could stay at Hogwarts for some of the summer to learn more. Although, I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the summer." Hermione sighed and Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Well," Hermione jumped up. "I've got to go start getting ready for the ball tomorrow. Good night!"

Ron and Harry watched Hermione dance up the stairs to her dormitory. "She's gone mad," Ron remarked with a grin.

"I'm glad she's happy." Harry said with a smile, watching where Hermione had just disappeared from. "The New Year's Ball should be better than the Yule Ball," Harry commented. "It'll be nice to go with somebody I actually like."

"Yeah, you'll have to tell me all about it."

"What? You're not going?" Harry asked quickly.

"Nah, I'm not going to find a date that quickly. Neville and I were planning on having the common room to ourselves. Besides I'll do anything to not wear my dress robes again."

"What happened with Neville and Hannah?" Harry asked quietly, for Neville was on the other side of the common room.

"Harry, they broke up weeks ago," Ron hissed as though everyone should already know.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Ron smiled, realizing how ridiculous he must have sounded.

4.

The next morning Hermione and the rest of the girls at Hogwarts were only a breakfast for a quick minute before they all rushed back up to their dormitories to begin their preparation for the ball. Harry and Draco shared an eye rolling expression with each other.

Although, then an owl appeared before Harry. It was a brown barn owl, the ones that belonged to Hogwarts. Harry took the letter with his name on it.

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**Please see me in my office after breakfast.**_

_**Professor Snape**_

"What'd you do?" Ron asked, who was reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

Harry shrugged and got up to leave before Ron could ask any more questions.

5.

"Enter," Harry heard Snape through his office door. Harry obeyed and walked in. Snape was sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir."

"Sit," Snape ordered as he leaned over his desk. Then his demeanor lightened. "Harry, I know you are worried about the prophesy you and the Dark Lord share."

"I'm not _worried_." Harry said defensibly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry who then gave a small shrug, agreeing with Snape.

"I asked you here to propose an idea; how would you feel about getting assistance in the dark arts?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"This isn't anything mandatory, Potter," Snape said, his familiar crude tone returning. "I just thought I would offer after you mentioned defeating the Dark Lord yesterday."

"That's not it at all, Professor. I—" Harry stammered. "I don't know what to say." Harry looked at Snape gratefully and he thought he saw the corners of Snape's mouth turn up. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Harry. Tomorrow evening we will begin our first lesson, at six, promptly."

Harry nodded, a smile beaming across his face. Snape was probably the best person he could think of to teach him Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Now, I'm sure you've got plenty to do today before the ball." Snape smirked, "I will see you there since Professor Dumbledore has requested I assist in the tedious task of chaperoning."


	24. Lessons Begin

1.

Draco and Harry stood outside the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for their ball dates.

"What's taking her so long?" Draco groaned.

"Ah, Luna's here." Harry said as he stepped forward to his date. Luna smiled as she approached him in a ruffled, bold red dress. Her hair was pulled back into a swift updo, but she still had some loose blonde curls that went down her back. Having her hair pulled back made her red radish earrings even more noticeable. Harry still didn't understand why she wore them, but now they were beginning to grow on him.

"Beautiful," Harry smiled as he spun Luna into his arms and led her into the Great Hall, where the rest of the students were already dancing.

Draco stood, still waiting. He wasn't used to Hermione being late for anything, but when she finally came into sight Draco immediately decided that it was worth the wait. Hermione wore a black dress that touched the floor, it had a halter strap around her neck, revealing a V over her chest, and her back was entirely bare. Draco thought her skin seemed to shimmer.

He approached her and whispered, "gorgeous," in her ear as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Hermione's typically bushy, brown hair was slick and straight. Draco led Hermione into the Great Hall. The two seemed to blend together, Hermione's black dress and Draco's smart black dress robes.

Hermione opened her mouth in awe as she saw the Great Hall. It was even more magnificent than it had been during the Yule Ball. The ceiling was that of a snowfall, and everything else seemed to follow that concept. The entire room was white, except for the New Year's fireworks that illuminated the hall.

Leading Hermione to the dance floor Draco put his hand around to Hermione's back as they began to dance, their body's pressed together. Hermione seemed to fit into fit into Draco's arms as the glided across the floor to the slow music that surrounded them. Although, they were soon interrupted as a pale hand with long fingers was placed on Draco's shoulder.

"Let's be a bit more _appropriate_, Draco." Snape sneered looking at the couple. Hermione thought to herself _how Snape looked so similar to a bat_, his tall stature hidden beneath his black robes. Snape's eyes narrowed as he looked through his dark hair at Hermione and Draco. Then with a swish of his robes he turned and left them. As they continued to dance, Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder. She saw Snape looking back at her from a distance; _a smile was broadly across his face._

2.

Harry led Luna across the floor as he told her all about his Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons which were to begin the next day. They swept across the floor along with the rest of the students, dancing fluently.

"I can't believe Professor Snape is helping you, too. He's really taking a change to you and Hermione." Harry nodded.

Then they both turned their heads to the band; the music was increasing in speed. Couples soon began to break apart and move towards the stage. Harry led Luna near the stage by Draco and Hermione. Now it was time for the real dancing to begin.

3.

"POTTER!" Snape roared as he neared Harry and Luna, who were dancing so close you couldn't put a piece of parchment between them. "Did you not hear my announcement about appropriate dancing?" The couple now stopped dancing as Snape was now approaching them, his robes billowing out behind him. He swiftly placed a hand on each of their shoulders and moved them backwards.

"I think I've seen enough of you two getting frisky." Snape smirked;, Harry flushed as he remembered how Snape had caught them close to each other before; however, Snape quickly walked away. But before he had Snape gave Harry a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Harry and Luna watched him glide through the crowd back to the edge of the dance floor; they both knew Snape was doing his job, and meant them no harm. Harry, again, grabbed Luna's hips and they returned to their close dancing. Harry could have sworn he saw Snape roll his eyes and him, and maybe even a smile, too.

4.

After many kisses goodnight, Harry and Hermione left their dates and walked back to the common room together, both of them moist in perspiration and wide smiles across their faces. They soon reached the portrait of the fat lady, Harry said the password and the door swung open; Harry motioned for Hermione to go in first. As she passed him Harry spoke, "you looked really pretty tonight, Hermione."

Hermione beamed and thanked Harry. They had always had a special friendship, and now with their common abusive pasts it allowed them to connect even more. The two shared a friendship that would kindle for the rest of their lives.

5.

The next day was a Saturday and, of course, it went by quickly. Harry looked at the clock in the Gryffindor common room. It was minutes before Snape would be expecting him, and Harry did not want to be late.

6.

Next thing Harry knew, he was knocking on Snape's office door, which then opened before him. Harry walked into the room. Snape was sitting behind his desk reading the Daily Prophet. With a ruffle of papers, his face was now exposed to Harry.

"Mister Potter, glad to see you."

"Thank you again, sir. I appreciate this help so—" Snape held up a hand to silence Harry.

"Harry, I know what you are up against. I've been—" Snape stuttered, pausing before displaying his true emotions. "I've been worried for you since your first year here and I watched Professor Quirrell try and seek your defeat."

Harry smiled, remembering how certain he was that Snape was after the sorcerer's stone that year. How long ago that seemed now, his first year at Hogwarts, how much had changed since then.

"This is the least I could do," Snape said as he stood up from him chair. "The first thing and the most important thing I could ever teach you is Occlumency."

Harry gave Snape a questioning look.

"Occlumency will help you block the Dark Lord from your mind. That way he will never defeat you mentally. For if he ever does that, mmm… you don't stand a chance. No matter how lucky you may be."

Harry nodded.

"It might be better if I show you." Snape raised his wand. "Now I am going to enter your mind, so that you can feel what it is like when someone does this. Then I will begin to teach you how to block the forces."

Harry nodded and Snape cast the spell—pointed at Harry's face, and then Snape almost dropped his wand in shock from the memories flashed before him.

_A/N: I got the highest grade in my class on my English mid-term! (Well, I tied with another person for it.) But still… And we were the only two A's in the class, too! (I'm very happy.) _


	25. Something about Severus

1.

"Boy, get back here now. You're not getting away with this!"—Wham!—Slam!—Snape saw a younger Harry duck behind a kitchen counter as a frying pan was thrown at him, it landed with a clash against the wall behind him. "You little freak, it's impossible to grow out a haircut over night! Get back here so Petunia can chop it off again."

Snape exited the memory and was pulling out of Harry's mind when, "Luna…" Snape quickly subsided to another memory, which was not a memory he wanted to see again.

"Sirius!"—Snape now witnessed Sirius Black fall through a veil to his death as Harry reached for him. Inconsolably, he was stopped by Remus Lupin.

"Crucio!" Snape then watched Harry point his wand a Bellatrix Lestrange.

That was enough, Severus Snape then pulled himself out of Harry Potter's mind, for he couldn't bear watching him perform an unforgivable curse. Harry sunk into a nearby chair, exhausted for having his mind invaded; this was nothing Harry had ever felt before.

Severus looked down at Harry, guilt crept over him. He began to wish he hadn't neglected the boy for so long; he could have prevented this, or at least he could have helped Harry through it. Harry did seek Snape for help before they went to the ministry. If only he had went back to Harry. Responsibility surged through Severus like electricity as he realized he hadn't just let down Harry, but Lily. Snape always believed he was protecting Harry to the point where he was out of harm. Severus's mind stopped running rapidly when Harry looked up into his face.

"Could you see all that?"

Hesitantly Severus nodded and he then opened his mouth to justify what he had done, for Severus had no idea the memories would be such a rush of particularly personal ones, but before he could get a word in edgewise Harry interrupted him.

"Okay."

Harry did feel a sense of invasion, but he didn't feel resentment like what he would have felt if Severus Snape was still the heartless man that he had known for so many years. This was a new Snape and Harry didn't mind sharing her personal past; Severus already knew the worst. Looking at the astounded Severus, Harry nodded his head as to assure him again that everything was fine.

"Alright," Severus still began cautiously. "Now that you know what it feels like, I'm going to try again. This time you will try to block me."

Harry nodded and Severus entered his mind once again.

"I killed Sirius Black!"

"Crucio!"

Instantly, he exited his mind, baffled by seeing this memory again. "Potter did you really?" Severus asked softly as Harry sunk into the chair again, mentally exhausted.

Harry nodded. "She had just killed Sirius. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted her to feel the worst pain I could inflict. That was what she had just done to me and she deserved it."

Severus felt a twinge in his stomach; this wasn't something he wanted to hear Harry say, although he understood his reasons. All the years Severus had known Harry, he had known that Harry was a compassionate boy, this was a new side—his more personal side. Severus nodded as he continued to ponder over his new observation, but Harry soon interrupted him.

"I never told anybody because I thought it was my punishment for what happened to him."

"What?" Severus said as he looked directly at Harry, completely unsure of what Harry was talking about.

"It was my fault Sirius died, then I went to the Dursley's for the summer and my uncle started to—"

Severus Sharply inhaled a breath, "How could he really blame himself."

Harry sunk lower in the chair, putting his thumb and forefinger over his eyes in mental exhaustion. Severus looked at Harry, part of him wanted to rush to the boy and comfort him, but what would Harry think of that? Hermione was a girl, and no matter how cliché it is, she was much easier to bear during emotions situations; however, this was the first time Harry even embarked on one with Severus.

But something stirred deep inside Severus. He soon found himself kneeling in front of Harry. Harry looked up at Severus, whose face was close to his, both a bit shocked. It was a good thing Snape was kneeling, because he felt his knees go weak the second he saw Harry's eyes. It had been years since he was so close to Lily's eyes, his heart melted.

"He is not dead because of you." Severus spoke softly as Harry shook his head in disagreement.

"No," Harry said defiantly. "I didn't tell anyone about Uncle Vernon because I deserved everything he put my through over the summer."

Severus gaped at Harry, astounded that this is what he believed for so long.

"Harry, if it is anyone's fault it is mine. I should have told you your godfather was safe after I checked on him. You approached me for help when you were trapped in Dolores Umbridge's office that evening. I let you down. You did nothing wrong. I could have prevented the events that happened that night."

Harry looked at Severus as he seemed to be analyzing this new proposition.

Then defiantly Harry spoke again, "it is my fault. I know it, you don't have to try and take that away, Professor. I fed right into Voldemort's plan."

"Harry, you did nothing wrong." Severus spoke more loudly now. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

"I could have been smarter. I could have not fallen for Voldemort's trap!" Harry sat up straighter in his chair now.

In a somewhat loud tone, "Harry! Wizards twice your age fall for the Dark Lord's tricks. He can outsmart anyone. You can't keep this all inside you."

"Stop it!" Harry now stood up from his chair and was looking down at Severus. "Stop it!" Harry's voice began to quiver. "You can't take the blame away from me. I am entirely at fault. He would still be here if it wasn't for me! They all died because of me!"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Cedric, Sirius, my parents, they all died because of me!" He could feel warm tears forming in his eyes; he looked to the side of the room, avoiding Severus's eyes. He could feel Severus's gaze upon him. Harry wished he would look away.

Standing up, Severus looked down to Harry; he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry still avoided his gaze, and Severus could see the water building in Harry's eyes now. "They all died because of the Dark Lord, not because of you."

Harry shook his head. As he blinked tears began to flow over down his cheeks. He turned his head further away embarrassed to be showing such emotions, especially in front of Severus Snape. But Severus stopped him.

Placing a pale cold finger on Harry's cheek, he turned Harry's face to look at him. Gazing into Severus's cold, dark eyes Harry somehow felt warmth. Something about Severus comforted him at that moment. Harry sighed as more tears fell and Severus pulled him towards his chest. As he did Severus heard him mutter, "I miss him." And Harry began to lose control in Severus's arms.


	26. Potion Preparations

A/N: It's been too long; I've been spending all my free time reading HP since I'd like to re-read the series before I see the movie. Hopefully, I'll finish soon and then can start writing more regularly again!

1.

Hermione looked out the window of her dormitory to the grounds below. The Whomping Willow shook the last bit of snow from its branches; reminding Hermione of a dog shaking water from its fur. Spring had arrived. Crookshanks jumped into Hermione's lap as her mind traveled to everything that had happened to her.

Her father had been dead for months now; the memory no longer pained Hermione like it used to. Hermione knew that one man was the reason for her moving on. Her father was now replaced, not that she would admit to it, but Hermione now thought of her Potion's Master as her father figure. A bond indescribable to words formed the relationship Hermione now had with Severus Snape. And Severus would agree, too. After all the hours they spent on Hermione's potions apprenticeship he had taken even more of an appreciation to her.

Severus knew she was a smart girl since the first day he encountered her in his potions class. However, Severus had no idea how smart Hermione was. During the first few weeks of her apprenticeship she had mastered potions that Severus never even accomplished on his first try. Astounded, Severus quickly moved on to much more difficult potions, which Hermione continued to complete, almost with ease.

Crookshanks jumped off Hermione's lap as Lavender Brown entered the dormitory. Snapping out of her daze, Hermione's eyes shifted towards the clock on the wall—it was time for her apprenticeship with Severus. Hermione snatched her cloak (even though spring had arrived it was still cold in the damp dungeons) and she left her dormitory.

Arriving at his office, she saw the door was already open and Hermione entered to see Severus sitting behind his desk. He quickly rose as she entered.

"Ah, Hermione. I've got quite the potion for you to get started on today; it will a full moon cycle to completely mature—Veritaserum."

Hermione nodded as Snape led her to her usual cauldron; meanwhile, using his wand to summon a potion's book. With a second flick of his wand the book opened to the correct page. Hermione gave a polite smile and nod of her head as she set off to work. Severus returned back to his desk where a pile of potion's essays were still waiting to be graded.

2.

The caldron steamed around Hermione's face, making her hair bushier and drawing sweat to her brow. Severus stood up and moved towards Hermione.

"This is your last step for today?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

Snape instantly knew something was going on. This was not the usual Hermione. Last week Hermione actually shared all the activities of her day with Severus. Today she was quiet, too quiet. Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Hermione who was now using her wand to send the Veritaserum into a freezing temperature.

"I'm done now, Professor." Hermione said looking up into Severus's dark eyes. "Next week then?" Hermione asked as she moved towards the door.

"Not so fast, Miss Granger," Severus said in a deep voice, although Hermione still noticed the caring tone her had whenever he talked to her. "You're very quiet today…" Hermione remained with her eyes focused on Severus. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm… Yes, yes, I'm fine professor just got a lot on my mind." Hermione said humbly, but Severus could now see right through her.

"What is on your mind making you so distracted, Miss Granger?"

"School work," said Hermione blatantly.

"No its not," Severus began, stepping closer to her. "Exams are finished, your grades are all even higher than—"

"Ok, it's my mum." Hermione blurted. Severus raised his brows; glad he pestered her. Hermione continued, "in my dad's letter, it said to go to the states with her over the summer."

Severus felt a pain in his chest. He had been with Hermione when she read that critical part of her father's death letter; however, he had not told Hermione what Mrs. Granger told him after Hermione was out of earshot—that she was not to ever join her "new family" in the states.

Severus's thoughts were soon interrupted as Hermione continued, "I don't want to. I don't even want to speak to my mum, maybe I don't even want to speak with her for the rest of my life."

Severus nodded, now debating with himself if now was the time to tell her the truth of what her mother said. "Hermione, please sit down, there is something I need to tell you. "She obeyed, taking a seat before Severus's desk and he leaned against the desk in front of her.

"Your mother and I spoke about…" Snape paused; realizing this might be something difficult thing to hear. "Your mother informed me that she does not wish for you to join her in the states." Severus almost added the word: ever, to the end of his sentence, but decided not to. That cruel detail would be better left unsaid.

Hermione sunk lower in her chair. Severus moved closer to her, kneeling before her chair. Hermione just said she felt that same way about her mother; yet Severus knew it was still heart wrenching to hear those words.

"Hermione?" Severus placed one of his long boney hands over Hermione's—who was wringing her fingers into knots. "You're even quieter now."

Hermione looked up, and in an oddly calm voice she spoke, "I've known that all along, Professor. Even though my mother never said that to me, and even though my father's letter said I was to join her… I knew she would never want me."

Severus opened his mouth to speak; to comfort Hermione, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but there is somewhere I need to be now…"

Severus knew he was being lied to, but didn't pressure her to open up any further. "Yes, yes, of course. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said as he followed Hermione to the door, and watched her until she faded away into the gray of the dungeon.


	27. Voldemort

A/N: Two words for my horrendous delay: Exam preparations.

1.

"Your ingredients are in the cupboard and the directions for today's potion are on the board." Severus Snape said as he flicked his wand towards the chalkboard where instructions instantly appeared. "You have thirty minutes and may begin now."

The dungeon in Hogwarts was quickly filled with warm blue smoke from everyone's cauldron, except Neville's—who's potion was only gurgling bubbles of purple.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville seemed to seize up in fright.

"Did you follow step number four?" Severus was now standing before Neville's cauldron.

Neville squinted to look at the board through all of the smoke, even though he knew very well that he must have missed that step. Neville sighed and shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Severus tapped Neville's cauldron and the contents disappeared. Neville looked pitiful, thinking to himself what his gran would say about another zero. Severus turned to walk away, but the he turned himself back around. "Mr. Longbottom, if you work quickly you might be able to finish on time, or at least complete something for me to grade."

Neville's eyes bugged out in surprise. Had Professor Snape just done him a favor? Severus turned around again and walked back to his desk, pausing at Hermione's cauldron to give her a pat on the back and then pausing at Harry's cauldron where he whispered, "Good start, Harry."

Severus Snape was a changed man and everyone was starting to notice.

2.

Harry walked out of the dungeons feeling proud of his potions; it wasn't very often when he turned in a sample he genuinely felt he did well on. Although, Harry did know he had Severus to thank for this now.

During the past months of Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons with Severus, Harry had quickly mastered everything he had to offer. Severus had even told Harry had mastered Occlumency—something Harry thought he would never do, nor hear Severus admitting!

One night when Harry was leaving the dungeons for what would have been his last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, something stopped him. Harry didn't want to end the lessons. Harry turned back and even though he had a hard time verbalizing it to Severus, he asked for more help, "maybe in potions?"

Needless to say, Severus instantly agreed.

3.

The spring air was getting warmer and warmer as the two couples (Hermione and Draco and Harry and Luna) sat on the front steps on Hogwarts, along with Ron. Ron awkwardly picked at his finger nail as Harry ran his hands through Luna's long hair. Hermione sat with her back against Draco's chest.

"I've got some studying I should be doing. Exams, you know…" Ron said as he stood up. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and then back to each other. Ron studying? They knew something was wrong.

"Ron, what—" Ron stopped Hermione's plead by putting his hand up.

"You guys stay put; don't worry about, I'm fine." And with that Ron disappeared into the castle.

"We've really got to find someone for Weasley," Draco said after he was sure Ron was out of earshot.

"Harry Potter?" Harry turned his head to see Colin Creevy walking out of the castle entrance and moving towards him. "This is from Dumbledore."

"Thanks, Colin." Harry said as he took the role of parchment. "Dumbledore wants me in his office immediately."

The rest of his friends nodded as Harry left their side and entered the castle—passing Professor McGonagall on the way inside; she had a very concerned look about her.

4.

"Harry," Severus moved towards him. His dark eyes looked worriedly into Harry's.

"What's going on?" Harry looked from Severus to Dumbledore, whose eyes had no twinkle.

"Voldemort is making an attack." Severus said hurriedly. "There's no time. Harry, you must remember everything we've been working on."

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "is this true? How do you know?"

Again Severus answered before Dumbledore could get a word in, "The Death Eaters aren't too smart about keeping their voices down, for an Order member just overheard them at Borgin and Burkes. We just received the owl and Professor McGonagall is currently in the process of placing our students into safety."

Severus finally paused and Dumbledore took advantage of this. "We know he will want to find you. We don't know why he suddenly has such a strong urge to begin battle; all I have are guesses."

"And what are your guesses, Professor?" Harry asked—his heart pounding louder and louder in his chest.

"I believe he has finally discovered all of his horcruxes are now destroyed. Now he wants to defeat you—and use your death for the production of another horcrux."

Harry was silent.

"Harry, I know you can do this. You've mastered so much in the past months." Severus moved closer to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up into his cold dark eyes and nodded.

5.

A scream could be heard from inside the walls of Dumbledore's office. Harry looked up at Severus. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears. Next thing Harry knew he was leaning over Dumbledore's trinkets—looking out his window. His heart jumped into his throat as he turned around to face the two men.

Harry's throat was dry, "Tonks."

Dumbledore stood from his desk and moved to the window behind him. "She's only stunned Harry. I can see her moving again." Although Dumbledore spoke calmly Harry could hear the tension in his voice.

Suddenly a rapid knock came from outside the office door. Professor McGonagall entered. "Students are safe in their houses, except for some…" McGonagall faltered. "Some students refused."

Harry instantly knew who those students were—Dumbledore's Army.

"I have to go and fight with them!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry—" But Dumbledore couldn't say any more. Harry spun out the door and was gone.

6.

"Potter…" A cold voice sent shivers down Harry's back the instant he stepped out of the office. Harry took a step backwards; he was almost back into the office. He heard shuffling behind him as Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"Tom, you don't find it unwise to venture all the way here."

Voldemort's snake-like-eyes shone bright red as he stepped forward, pushing them back into the office, "no, Dumbledore. Your school is surrounded by my Death Eaters." Then he turned his white face back towards Harry. "Harry Potter, again we meet."

"But this time you're human, Tom." Harry said, his eyes focusing bravely on Voldemort's.

Voldemort looked agape. "You dare call me—"

"I'll call you anything!" Harry bellowed as Voldemort looked even more violent.

"And you," spat Voldemort towards Severus, "how dare you stand in my presence. Traitor!"

Something clicked within Harry's mind. Maybe it was the sudden threat towards Severus, his newly beloved figure, or maybe it was just the fact that this was the moment and the time; a cluster of rubies caught Harry's eyes—the sword of Gryffindor. Instantly, Harry had his plan. Voldemort's eyes were busy for the moment as he was raising his wand towards Severus, but before he could do anything Harry snatched the sword and pressed it into Voldemort's back.

Blood poured through Voldemort's robes as he turned around slowly. He stood facing Harry and before the life could escape his body, Voldemort pointed his wand directly at Harry and gasped, "Avada Kedavra!"


	28. The Morning After

1.

"Harry!" Severus was at Harry's side before the flash of green light had even disappeared.

"The boy who lives… doesn't," Voldemort whispered with a fierce expression as his wand dropped to the floor and Voldemort followed it—dead.

Dumbledore then felt it safe to give all his attention to Harry, who was lying still upon the cold marble floor of his office. "Harry…" Dumbledore whispered as he put a long wrinkled finger on Harry's scar.

"Harry, don't be dead…" Severus pleaded his voice shaking as he felt Harry's neck, wrist and chest for a pulse. Severus felt his inside burn in hatred for Voldemort and for himself. Looking down at the body Severus felt it was his fault—all his fault. He should have at least protected Harry. Severus's eyes began to cloud up with tears, had hadn't cried since Lily Potter's death. And then for the first time in fifteen years a tear rolled off of Severus's face, landing on Harry Potter's.

And then Severus gave a jump, clearly startled by something. Dumbledore looked down at Harry's limp body, unsure of what surprised Severus. "His chest, I felt something." And then Dumbledore saw it, too. Harry's chest was moving up and down, he was breathing again. He was alive… "I thought I was just being naïve, but he really is still here, Albus… But how could that…"

"Again, the love of Lily, but I only have guesses." Dumbledore answered.

"How? That can't possibly still exist fifteen years later…"

Dumbledore replied, "Lily Potter's love still lives in Harry, and recently it's gotten much stronger… Because of you."

Severus looked up from Harry, who he was still inspecting for further injures, confused.

"Again this is only my guess, but you love Harry as a son and that doubles the effect of his mother's love. The two amounts of love combined were not powerful enough to make the killing curse backfire, but they were powerful enough to protect Harry, who we should be getting to the hospital wing."

Smiling Severus took the job of carrying Harry in his arms to Madam Pomfrey while Dumbledore left the office with Voldemort's body conjured as to float in the air beside him. Once the Death Eaters see their master the war would be over.

2.

"Ron, can you lay off of her for a minute? Harry's stirring, he's waking up!" Draco spoke to Ron who broke away from his new girlfriend—Angelina Johnson.

Everyone in the hospital wing was instantly silenced. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly moved to Harry's bedside. Ron pulled Angelina closer as well, whole Luna squeezed between them. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall remained behind next to the entire Weasley family, Lupin and Tonks. Professor Snape stayed the furthest behind, practically out of view.

"Harry!" Hermione leaped onto the bed at the first sign of Harry's green eyes. She wrapped her arms around her best friend. Draco and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"How are you?" Luna asked her boyfriend dreamily as she curled up at the foot of the bed.

"What happened? Where's Voldemort?" Harry sat up in his bed, panic growing in his voice.

"Harry, he is gone." Dumbledore stepped forward. "Your mother's protection saved you once again."

Harry nodded and began looking around to see who else was at his bedside. "Angelina? What are you—"

"I joined the Order about a week ago so I of course was here for the battle and—"

"And they've been inseparable since!" Draco finished with a laugh as Ron tucked a strand of Angelina's dark hair behind her ear.

Harry smiled, "I knew you'd find a girl, Ron." Ron grinned and Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Ten people! Ten people in here! Out! Out! Out! Out!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as she entered the hospital wing. "Student out! Professors, you may stay, but Harry needs his rest—that was some curse he was struck with!"

Professor McGonagall then ushered everyone out of the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore and Snape were now the only two remaining once Madam Pomfrey had returned to her office.

"If you'll excuse me, Harry, I've got the Minister in my office, but it's good to see you awake." Dumbledore winked with his twinkling eye and left Harry alone with Severus.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" Severus spoke as he neared Harry's bed.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said as he looked deep into Severus's eyes, Harry was deep in thought.

Sitting on the end of his bed Severus asked, "something on your mind?"

"No, I was just thinking…" Harry said, sounding tired. His whole body ached still. Severus was going to ask what Harry was so deep in thought about, but he didn't need to, for Harry already began to answer his question. "Just something I heard right after the killing curse struck me. I could hear you and Dumbledore talking…" Severus nodded as Harry added, "but I'm sure I was imagining it."

"Harry…" Severus looked into Harry's green eyes and couldn't help but smile, "you weren't."

Harry returned the smile, "thank you, Professor. That meant a lot." And Harry held his hand out for Severus to shake. Severus looked at the hand and shook it with a grin and then pulled Harry closer to him—into their first hug.

A/N: I'm finally finished re-reading all of the books and now I'm going to see Deathly Hallows Part 1 tonight! I cannot wait! I'd like to hear what real Harry Potter fans thought of the movie. So what did you guys think?


	29. Veritaserum and Lies

1.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch of Gryffindor common room together. It was late at night so nobody was up to bother them. The fire was the only light before them neither spoke, but their great friendship allowed them both to know what each other was thinking… What was going to happen to them over the summer?

Hermione sighed, kissed Harry on the cheek and went up to her dormitory where she lay awake for the rest of the night, for Hermione had nowhere to go. Harry had his relatives at least, even though it would be excruciating for him to return there.

Her mind traveled through all the possibilities: The Burrow, Draco's… But she couldn't inconvenience them all summer, especially if they didn't offer first. Before Hermione could comprehend how late it was her eyelids began to grow heavy and soon the sun was shining into her dormitory.

2.

Opening her eyes, Hermione stretched in her bed the next morning. And then her heart plummeted after she recalled the predicament she was currently in. Hermione turned back over in bed, not yet ready to face the day. She looked over at her bedside table where a small glass ball sat—a Rememberall. Draco had given it to her for Valentine's Day, although he joked that she would never find it useful since she had an impeccable memory. But Draco was wrong because as Hermione looked at it the glass began to fill with romantic red smoke.

"Goblin piss!" Hermione exclaimed vulgarly. She knew instantly what she had forgotten—a lesson with Severus, her last lesson with Severus. Hermione quickly threw on some jeans and a red t-shirt and snatched her black robe off her bedpost as she rushed out the door.

Rushing towards the dungeons Hermione knew she would now get there in plenty of time, but then her heart plummeted. This was truly her last time with Severus. She was going to be finishing the Veritaserum today. And then she would never see Professor Snape again, except for in class, but that wasn't the same. Not that Severus was cruel to Hermione in class, but it was nothing like how he treated her when they were just together, for that's when his feelings were really shown.

Smiling at Hermione, Severus welcomed her into his office and walked over to her usual spot for potion making and began. As Hermione grabbed her supplies from the cupboard there was a knock on the door. Severus got up from his desk and opened his office door; Harry entered. Hermione had forgotten that Harry was now going to take potion lessons since he had defeated Voldemort; thus, no longer needing Defense Against the Dark Arts help. Severus welcomed Harry inside and ushered him over to the area where he would be making his potion.

Opening her potion book Hermione looked over at Severus and Harry. Harry really didn't have any idea what he was doing and Severus was at his side assisting every step. Hermione then noticed she was glaring at Harry. She almost gasped when she noticed her expression. Was she jealous? Hermione began thinking, trying to justify this shocking feeling.

"_This was going to be our last lesson. Then I'm gone. Professor Snape is the only adult that I know really cares about me. I'm not angry at Harry, but he's not as alone as I am. And this is my last lesson. Once this Veritaserum is complete I'll never come back to this office again. I'm actually going to miss spending time with Professor Snape. In a way he sort of replaced Dad…"_

"Excellent, Harry! This is a vast improvement from your usual classwork!" Severus exclaimed as he patted Harry on the back. Hermione flipped her hair and turned back to her potion so that neither could see her face. Hot tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

3.

An hour had passed and Harry completed his potion.

"See you back in the common room, Hermione." Harry said as he left the office.

Severus shut the door behind him and approached Hermione. "I never thought I'd see Potter enjoy potion making," he joked, "too bad the school year is ending so he can't have any more lessons."

"Yes, I'm sure Harry is tormented by the loss." Hermione couldn't hide her bitterness, for the past hour she did nothing but worry about where she would go over the summer. At this point she didn't mind who she took her fearful frustration out on.

Hermione swished her around towards her potion to add the finishing touches to her Veritaserum. Meanwhile, Severus watched her, wondering what could be going on. Last time she acted outside herself she was upset about her mother. Was this the case again?

"Hermione," Severus approached her as she began to pour the completed Veritaserum into vials. "Did something…" Severus paused. He didn't want to be too blunt, but there was no other way. "Did something happen with your mother?"

Hermione turned around so quickly she dropped a vial of Veritaserum, which landed with a shatter on the dungeon floor. "No. I am fine."

"_Repairo!" _Severus repaired the glass vial; however, the tainted potion still lay on the dungeon floor. "Hermione, I know something is the matter…" Hermione gave a frustrated breath of air. "There is nothing you wish to talk about?"

"Nothing, sir." She lied.

"_What would I tell him? That I'm going to be on the streets this summer? He's already done so much for me… He's like my new father, but I don't want to push this too far. I don't want to ask for too much and make him want to stop helping me… I don't want to do anything that might make him leave. I couldn't survive if he left me like Mum did. He's the only guardian I've got."_

"Miss Granger, I know you are not being truthful—if you would only tell me I'm sure I could help."

Hermione felt regression as Severus failed to call her by her first name. "I'll see you in class, Professor. And maybe I'll get the chance to talk to you again sometime next fall." With that being said Hermione left the office, the door slamming shut behind her.


	30. Summer Begins

1.

The last day of classes was finally upon the students of Hogwarts. Gryffindor shared potions with Slytherin. Severus watched a certain two students very closely. Draco kept nudging Hermione, trying to get her to speak about what was upsetting her, while Harry sat alone, not even near Ron.

And that was when Severus Snape truly realized what the dilemma was for his two precious students. He had ideas before, but he wasn't entirely certain. And now that he was, he was going to resolve everything. Snape even felt a nudge of guilt for his short temper last time he spoke to Hermione.

Before long the class ended. As the students began to rise in utter joy and excitement for the summer holiday ahead of them, Severus called out, "Potter and Granger, a word please." The pair stood before Severus, "I've noticed something seems to be on both of your minds."

Hermione sighed exasperated. Was Severus really going to interrogate her again? This was something she didn't want to put on him; he'd done enough for her. Hermione would never think of confessing in Severus about her lack of a place to stay this summer.

Severus seemed to read Hermione's mind, "No need to worry, Hermione," Hermione smiled at the sound of her first name. "I'm not going to question you again." Severus motioned for the pair to move closer to him. "If I'm not mistaken, neither of you have a place to go this summer," then looking at Harry, "or at least not a safe place to spend the summer holiday."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before looking at Severus, both wondering if the other had spilled the secret of their worry. They both shook heads at each other, as though they were wordlessly saying this was all Severus's doing.

Smiling at their childish questioning of each other, Severus continued. "Because of the situation you both are found in, I would be honored to offer you residence in my home this summer."

"Sir…" Breathed Harry, who was speechless. "Thank you, thank you!" He began to exclaim louder as the idea sunk in. Harry reached out to shake Severus's hand; he took it and again, Severus pulled Harry into his chest and hugged the boy.

"Hermione, you're awfully quite. I won't take any offence if you don't want—" But Snape couldn't finish his sentence. A tearful Hermione threw herself into Severus's arms. He held her tightly as she wept tears of happiness into the crook of his neck.

2.

"Hermione! You scared me." Harry chortled. "I'm not used to you sneaking up on me in my dormitory."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just that we're supposed to be in Snape's office in a few minutes, and I knew that nobody would be up here since the train has already taken off. I wonder when we'll leave to his house. I wonder what his house looks like!"

Harry nodded; his excitement growing larger and larger as he snapped his trunk shut. "Alright, I'm completely packed. Let's go see when Snape wants to leave the castle."

3.

"If you two could stock all those potions," Severus pointed to a box, "then we can leave right after my staff meeting."

Harry and Hermione nodded as Severus beamed and then left the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

4.

It was the midafternoon when Hermione stocked the last potion in Severus's cupboard; Harry sat in Severus's chair—leaning backwards with his feet on his desk. Hermione got frustrated with Harry's mistakes whilst resupplying the cupboard, and she decided to do it all herself.

The door of the office then opened and Severus walked in. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who quickly lowered his feet with a guilty grin. Severus smiled and walked towards his desk, tousling Harry's hair as he walked by.

"All set then?" Severus said.

"Yes, _I've_ just finished putting away all the potions." Hermione said with a grin.

And then Severus Snape laughed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other; they had never heard their potion's professor laugh heartily before. Once the laughter had ceased Severus spoke, "I've already made certain that your trunks and possessions are sent to my home. They should be there already." He then looked at a pocket watch from inside his cloak, "and we should be leaving soon. Come closer, the port key is over here…"

Before they knew it the trio was being lifted from the ground, and then landed with a thud in a dark room.

5.

"Lumos," Severus then illuminated the room. Hermione beamed when she saw the room, it was a luxurious library, books from floor to ceiling. "I thought you'd like this Hermione." She nodded. "This was my house when I was a child. Harry, your mother lived very nearby as well." That made Harry smile. Even though he had only been there a few moments, the fact that his mother once lived near here made this new place feel more like a home than any other place he spent his summer before.

"We have a house elf here with us for the summer, Dobby? When I went to the kitchen at Hogwarts he seemed more than happy to volunteer." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, smiling as though they had some kind of inside joke. "Well, your rooms are out of this room and up the stairs. Does lunch sound good in about twenty minutes? I'll give you some time to search around."

6.

"I see neither of you managed to get into any mischief yet, let's try and keep it that way for the rest of the summer," Severus said with a wink as the two found their way into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter!" Came a squeaky voice.

"Hello, Dobby."

"Harry Potter must let Dobby know if he needs anything this summer!"

"Yes, of course, Dobby."

And with that Dobby vanished to another part of the house; Harry assumed Dobby had apparated to his bedroom where he would begin unpacking his belongings.

"Let us sit." Severus motioned to the table that was full of sandwiches, chips and any other delicious food that was normally supplied at Hogwarts.

7.

Once all three had eaten enough they sat in silence. Harry and Hermione continued to gaze around their new home. "Thank you, again, Professor." Harry was the first to speak.

"Harry, Hermione… This is the least I could do for you. I want to make this clear, I would do anything to increase your happiness. Anything. Neither of you," Severus turned to face Hermione, "neither of you must ever be afraid to talk to me about something either. No matter what skullduggery you two get yourselves into, I will be here. I am making a promise to you both. I will keep you safe, healthy, I will protect you and love you both."

Harry smiled and turned to see Hermione's expression. She sat with a large smile, tears streaming down her pretty face, and then she got up. Hermione moved quickly into Severus's arms where she then wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you, Professor." Severus hugged her back just as tight. All three were thinking to themselves, "_This was to be a wonderful summer."_

8.

**The End…** _Sort of... _The rest will be like an epilogue… Years later…


	31. Epilogue

A/N: While writing this, it occurred to me that nothing has happened to Bellatrix Lestrange, and since she is a relative of the Malfoy's she should be in this; however, I'm writing this, and Bellatrix will not be in this. The topic of her presence is simply glossed over and never acknowledged.

1.

10 years later

2.

Hermione Granger pulled her left hand out of her warm clock. She looked down at her stunning engagement ring—it was a Malfoy family heirloom. She smiled as her mind traveled back to her proposal.

3.

"Draco Malfoy, it's bitter cold out here! I wasn't a Slytherin like you! I didn't freeze in those dungeons for seven years of my life. I knew I should have worn a warmer coat..."

"Hermione, come on, love." Draco took off his warm coat as dressed it over Hermione's shoulders. "There, warmer now?" Hermione hushed and gave a smiling nod. "Now we didn't take this holiday to the Alps so we could be inside all day… Although, I'm sure I could keep you even warmer there—"

"Draco!" Hermione squealed as her eyes shining.

"Come on, they say this hike is only a bit further and then the view is spectacular!"

4.

"Give me your hand; I'll pull you up." Draco said to Hermione as they neared the top of their mountain hike. "C'mon, I thought you were a Gryffindor!" He joked as he stretched his hand out.

"Seeing that you were a Slytherin I would expect you to drop me." Hermione said with a wink and she accepted his hand.

"Awe, look at this Hermione. This view is spectacular."

"It really is." Hermione spoke as she walked past Draco so that she could get a better look.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She said turning around to see Draco on one knee, holding out a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

5.

Hermione returned to the present as the cold winter wind gave her a chill. She was standing in the cold for a reason. She had just apparated to the edge of Hogwarts. Smiling at the familiar land she began to walk closer.

Looking around Hermione began to see students coming into view—skating on the black lake or practicing wingardium leviosa on snowballs. She smiled as her memories as a student came rushing back. Then she refocused, she was here for a reason.

Pulling at the door to the castle, Hermione was instantly surrounded by students of all ages. They looked at her curiously; it wasn't very often that Hogwarts received visitors. Pressing through the crowd, she moved forward to the stairs where she then descended to the dungeons.

6.

"Once you juice the sopophorous bean stir until you have purple steam—not yellow, Smith! Now quickly add the powdered bicorn horn, we've only a few minutes left today."

Hermione knew she was close to his classroom when a familiar voice came echoing through the dungeons. She didn't want to interrupt his class; therefore, Hermione sat outside and waited, but it wasn't long before a flood of first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students came rushing out of the dungeons—trying to get a far away as possible.

After a few seconds the students seemed to have all disappeared upstairs. Hermione slowly entered the familiar classroom to see her beloved teacher, his back to her as he was attempting to repair a cauldron.

"Professor Snape, I don't understand the point of taking potions? We can just buy everything already made…" Hermione tried to disguise her voice, and she clearly did a good job of it, for Severus slowly turned around with his arms crossed and his brow wrinkled in frustration.

And then it all melted with a laugh, "Hermione! It's good to see you. It's been far, far too long." Severus moved towards Hermione who was instantly in his arms. "Is everything alright? You've never visited me at Hogwarts before."

Hermione smiled and asked Severus to side down. He moved towards a seat behind a student's desk in his classroom, looking somewhat anxious. "Have something to announce to you," the corners of Severus's mouth began to turn up as though he was trying not to show a grin. "Well, actually I have something to show you." Hermione held out her left hand where Draco's ring was kept. "Draco and I are getting married!" She couldn't hide her excitement anymore and neither could Severus, who leaped from his chair and embraced Hermione again.

"Hermione, I'm beyond happy for you. May I ask how Draco proposed? Did he do it while you took your holiday to the Alps?"

A quizzical look came across Hermione's face, "how did you know we went to the Alps? It was quite a spur of the moment vacation… Or wasn't it?" Hermione now began thinking. "Draco had this all planned out, he only acted as though it was a sudden idea!"

"You are still the brightest witch I know," Severus smiled.

"And you knew? How did you know about this?" Hermione asked, looking deeply into his dark eyes.

"Draco set out to visit me at Hogwarts a couple weeks ago. Being a traditional family, Draco felt the need to ask for your hand in marriage—he presumed that I was the man to ask." Hermione smiled. "And I, of course, told him that was the most foolish decision he could make."

Severus grinned as Hermione exclaimed with a laugh, "Professor!"

Touching Hermione's hand gently he spoke, "how many years have I been telling you this, it's Severus. I'm not longer your Potion's Master."

With a polite smile Hermione shifted the mood of the room, "Prof—Severus… I have something to ask of you."

"Anything," he replied.

"Will you give me away at my wedding?" She spoke softly.

"Absolutely," Snape said defiantly.

7.

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was beaming through the windows of Hermione's bedroom in the Malfoy Manor. She remained in her bed, even though she was wide awake, and she hadn't slept a wink during the night. Excitement filled Hermione because today was her wedding day.

A knock came at her door. Hermione announced that her guest may enter and then the door opened and Severus stood in her doorway. "Good morning, today's the day, feeling nervous at all?" Severus asked as he moved further into the room and sat on Hermione's bed.

"I'm excited to be getting married, but I'm a little nervous about the ceremony." Hermione said as she twirled her finger with her bed's coverlet.

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, "don't you worry about that, I'll be right next to you the whole time—"

"No, you won't," Hermione countered childishly. "Professor, you're giving me away!"

Severus laughed, Hermione was very much a woman now, but she still had her younger worries and tendencies.

Another knock came at the door and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy entered since the door was left ajar. "You're awake, Hermione. Excellent. Draco just left the house for the chapel. He's beyond excited. Are you ready to begin getting ready? We'll be doing photos in a couple hours… It's such a beautiful day."

8.

Hermione was making Draco's heart pound in his chest. She held onto Severus's arm as he walked her down the aisle. Looking around, Hermione say all of her dearest friends. Harry and Luna sat with Ron and Angelina. Ginny and Neville were behind them, along with the rest of the Weasley family.

As the approached the alter Severus gave Draco Hermione's hand. The wedding was in a small chapel in the country. Sun shone down between the snowflakes that glistened in the church windows.

Smiling, Draco reached up for Hermione's veil. He pulled it back to reveal her honey colored hair falling in curls from a goblin made tiara, another Malfoy heirloom. Her dress hugged her body and fell to the ground like a waterfall of satin.

"We are gathered here today, to witness…"

The exchanging of the rings took place next, Lucius smiled to Severus, who was now sitting next to him in the front row.

9.

It seemed like only minutes later when Draco and Hermione kissed over the alter. And soon they were walking back down the aisle as husband and wife.

10.

The reception of the wedding was beautiful. The inside of the chapel was stunned to look like a winter wonderland once the pastor left. Hermione and Draco moved gracefully across the dance floor, until they were interrupted.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course, sir," Draco said as Severus took Hermione.

"You're absolutely stunning today. Beautiful." Hermione blushed. "You and Draco must still come and visit me on holidays and even at Hogwarts if you would like. I don't mind. I still wish you two were my students and I could see you every day."

"I miss that, too…" Hermione said.

"You know how much you mean to me, Hermione, right?"

"I believe I do, Professor."

"Even though you're married, I still think of you as my own little girl. And that is how I will always think of you." Hermione blushed. "I love you as though you are my own child."

"I wish you were my real father." Hermione has longing in her voice.

"Hermione, if you want to think of me as your father, you most certainly may. I would be honored if you thought of me that way."

"Then I will," Hermione said defiantly as Severus twirled her on the dance floor, back into Draco's arms.

THE END.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm done. Thank you for all your support throughout this!


End file.
